


Cambiando el destino de dos mundos

by SonSandy



Category: Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Magos en el Campamento Mestizo, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Quemadura lenta entre las parejas, Relationship(s), Saiyans en Campamento Mestizo, Saiyans en Hogwarts, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Semidiós / Magos / Saiyans, Semidiós en Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonSandy/pseuds/SonSandy
Summary: En un vació infinito, se encontraban varias figuras humanoides que desprendían un gran poder divino, observando continuamente por distintos espejos flotando a su alrededor, el destino de diferentes mundos. Cuando un día, se les ocurrió la idea de unirlos a través de una sola persona con habilidades únicas, como un experimento para apaciguar su eterno aburrimiento.Una puerta extraña con símbolos desconocidos, que estaba en lo más profundo de la torre del dios de la tierra, fue lo que más captó la atención de nuestra protagonista, ya que en el centro de la misma, se podía observar las formas reconocidas de un tridente con una varita, entrecruzadas entre sí como una X.Eso fue lo ultimo que pudo ver, antes de ser enviada a un lugar completamente nuevo y teniendo ciertas dificultades para acostumbrarse e igualmente con mucho que aprender. Ella se embarcará en el mundo de los semidioses, magos y brujas, cambiando el destino de sus dos mundos para siempre.Y quien sabe... ¿Mencione que tal vez se tome el tiempo de molestar a ciertas personas con delirios de grandeza...?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson)/Harry Potter, Percy Jackson/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prólogo

_Memorias_

Presente

Estaba corriendo frenéticamente por una acera a la orilla de la carretera, esquivando con agilidad a cada persona con la que me topaba en el camino, mientras examinaba mí entorno con una ligera expresión de pánico y asombro, no podía creer lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo, es decir ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Algunas cosas podrían tener ciertas similitudes del lugar de donde provengo, como algunos de los edificios o la apariencia de las personas, pero a la vez todo se ve diferente, con sólo mirar el estilo de los vehículos que pasan a través de mi campo de visión, puedo comprender la diferencia entre estos coches y los que reconozco normalmente, ya que por un tiempo, me quede en la casa de mi amiga Bulma Brief, después de haber entrenado con el Maestro Roshi y ella aprovecho esa oportunidad, para explicarme de manera resumida, sobre la sociedad, economía, política, etc. Algo que sinceramente no había podido aprender en mis tiempos viviendo en las montañas, desde que tengo memoria.

Además de que no puedo reconocer ningún Ki familiar proveniente de esté lugar, aunque no todo es malo, ya que pude notar muchas fuentes de energías poderosas, lo que hizo emocionar por unos instantes, mis ganas de pelear con un oponente que tenga una fuerza superior a la mía. Sacudiendo mi cabeza y dejando de lado el instinto de ir a enfrentarme a las causas de esas poderosas ráfagas de energía, enfoque mis pensamientos nuevamente en mi problema actual, no puedo encontrar el Ki correspondiente de mis amigos, ni siquiera el de mi hermano mellizo, por Kamisama ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Estaba en una situación un tanto extraña, pero no por eso voy a estar desesperándome, así que decidiendo primero a saber dónde me encontraba, me acerque con determinación a un grupo de personas.

– Disculpen… – llame tratando de captar su atención, ocasionando que voltearan en mi dirección con curiosidad y cortarán repentinamente su conversación – ¿Podrían decirme en que sitio me encuentro exactamente? – pregunte con sinceridad, recibiendo así varias miradas desconcertadas, hasta había algunos que me observaban con preocupación.

– ¿Estás perdida niña? ¿Dónde están tus familiares? – preguntó una señora de mirada cálida.

Esperen un segundo… ¿Acaso esa señora acaba de llamarme niña? Eso causo aún más confusión en mi persona, desde hace varios meses que soy mayor de edad.

– Señora, no soy una niña ¿De qué está hablando? – exclame confundida, pero al parecer esa no era la oración correcta al decir, porque al rato, las personas de ese particular grupo se pusieron a reír estruendosamente, como si todo esto fuera la obra de un niño caprichoso.

– No te preocupes niña, te ayudaremos – dijo un señor que acompañaba a ese grupo de gente.

– Deberíamos llamar a las autoridades – agregó momentos después otro señor, recibiendo asentimientos de sus compañeros.

– Ven conmigo niña, te llevaremos a un sitio seguro, mientras encontramos a tus padres – dijo la misma señora, intentado tomar mi mano y llevarme con ella, pero antes de que pudiera agarrarme del brazo, use mi velocidad para escapar de ese grupo de personas, ignorando así sus gritos que exigían mi devolución.

Dejé de correr en un sitio más solitario y viendo que no había nadie, me puse a pensar ¿Qué hago ahora? No entiendo porque esa gente me trataba como si fuera una niña, pero quedándome aquí tampoco va a solucionar nada.

Al instante un aura blanca comenzó a rodearme y comencé a flotar lejos del suelo, hasta que agarré velocidad, volando cada vez más rápido por el cielo, dejando atrás solamente una línea blanca que se desvanecía a cada segundo que me alejaba por el horizonte.

Llegue a una pequeña playa que puede haber estado abarrotada durante el día, pero cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse y la lluvia a caer, todos se van, no habiendo ningún sonido, excepto el de las olas chocando fuertemente contra la orilla y la sensación del aire marino, es perfecto.

Aterrizando sin que nadie me viera, contemplé el panorama que se me presentaba con cierta nostalgia y sintiendo las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre mi cuerpo, me puse a recordar los momentos que pasaba pescando con mi hermano mellizo, mientras nadábamos en el río de la Montaña Paoz.

Espero de alguna manera poder encontrar el camino que me lleve de vuelta a casa y sé que cuento con la ayuda de mi hermano mellizo, que junto al dios de la tierra en estos instantes, deben de estar pensando en múltiples formas de traerme de vuelta y confió mucho en ellos, aún más en la terquedad de mi hermano, ya que cuando algo se le mete en su cabeza, es difícil de quitarle la idea de encima.

Me acerqué a la orilla de esa playa, agachándome para poder ver mejor las blanquecinas aguas del océano, teniendo ciertas dificultades con el enfoque, por la llovizna y las fuertes olas. Al tener una mejor visión del reflejo en el agua, tuve que parpadear continuamente, tomando doble nota de lo que estoy observando, tratando de descifrar si lo que estoy viendo, era sólo una parte de mi imaginación jugando conmigo.

Por mucho que parpadeará, el reflejo del agua seguía igual, poniéndome aún más desconcertada de lo que estaba, porque estoy observando mi forma más joven de cuando tenía más o menos 10 o 11 años de edad. Comprendí entonces que de alguna forma, termine encogiéndome nuevamente a una niña, por eso la actitud tan rara de ese grupo de personas.

Pensé en teorías de lo que pudo haber desencadenado este radical cambio y cada una de ellas me lleva a la misma conclusión, la extraña puerta que me trajo en primer lugar a esté nuevo mundo.

Debería retomar mi historia desde un principio y explicar mejor el cómo llegue a terminar en esté extraño lugar, por lo que controlando mi respiración para que sea un poco más uniforme, cerré mis ojos lentamente, poniéndome a recordar los acontecimientos de esta mañana.

_Me encontraba entrenando con mi hermano en la torre del dios de la tierra, después de derrotar al demonio Piccolo Junior en el torneo de artes marciales. Ambos estábamos velozmente reteniendo los golpes del otro, nos poníamos en defensa cuando era el momento necesario y atacábamos justo cuando el otro bajará la guardia. Estuve a punto de atinarle una esfera de Ki a mi hermano y usar la técnica de ilusión de imagen para bajar su guardia, pero antes de que pudiera mover un dedo, el dios de la tierra nos llamó, causando que nos detuviéramos, diciendo que la comida estaba servida._

_– ¡¿De verdad?! Después de un calentamiento como este, sentía que me moría de hambre – justo cuando mi entusiasmado hermano mellizo termino de decir esa oración, le sonó el estómago estruendosamente, como el sonido de una bestia salvaje en asecho, ocasionando que él sonriera de manera tímida, mientras se rascaba con su mano derecha la parte posterior de su nuca. Lo que causo que me riera sin control y le dedicará una mirada llena de cariño por sus travesuras, definitivamente habíamos terminado de entrenar._

_– Ven Goku, vamos a llenar el agujero negro que llamas estomago – respondí con un tono de voz sarcástico, quitándome una ligera lagrima de alegría que salió de uno de mis ojos y a un ritmo tranquilo, caminé a la mesa en donde podía observar todo tipos de alimentos._

_Esa vista casi ocasiono que babeara, cosa que pudo notar el artista marcial, que ahora caminaba justo a mi lado – Pero si tú estás igual que yo, no me vengas con eso – se quejó mi hermano con pucheros por el resto del camino, causando así que le sacará la lengua infantilmente._

_– Por lo menos disimulo mucho mejor que tú – murmuró en su oído, para que solamente él escuchará y como si su estómago estuviera de acuerdo conmigo, soltó otro de sus estruendosos rugidos._

_– Oh… es verdad – exclamó mi hermano sin importancia o vergüenza, haciéndome sacudir mi cabeza con resignación por su comportamiento._

_– Ustedes dos cada día me sorprenden más... – expresó con sinceridad el dios, viendo como nos sentábamos en nuestra respectiva silla, para después agarrar y arrasar con todo lo que estuviera en nuestro alcance, pero primero agradecimos por la comida, además de comer con mucha más educación que mi hermano. _

_¿De verdad creyeron qué Bulma solamente me enseño lo dicho anteriormente? Pues se equivocaron y no me quejo de nada, la verdad me ayudó mucho. Deberían de ver cómo en este momento Mr. Popo y Kamisama miran a mi hermano, es hilarante._

_Cuando terminamos de comer o más bien zambullir con todo lo que nos encontrábamos en la mesa (cosa que nos define a los dos y nunca pensamos cambiar), nos decidimos a recorrer la torre del dios de la tierra, siendo guiados por él mismo. Ya sé de seguro se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué la decisión tan repentina? O ¿No se conocían la torre por completo? Pues déjenme decirles que la primera vez que vinimos, fue para prepararnos en combatir con Piccolo Junior o como le digo, el brócoli con patas y no teníamos el tiempo suficiente de ver todo el lugar. _

_Solamente nos dejaron en nuestras respectivas habitaciones y nos mostraron la habitación del tiempo, la cual usamos para entrenar durante algunos meses. Debió de haber sido un año, pero mi hermano y yo no pudimos resistir todo ese tiempo dentro, abandonando así la susodicha, aunque por lo menos, salimos preparados para enfrentarnos al desafío que se nos vendría encima._

_– Kamisama ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunte, estando ligeramente fascinada por la vista del sitio al que nos dirigió el dios, mientras estaba metida en mis propios pensamientos. _

_El pasillo al que llegamos, tenía por lo menos múltiples puertas cerradas y con diferentes formas e incluso tamaños, si no me entienden, entonces déjenme aclarar. _

_Una puerta de este pasillo puede tener al menos el tamaño de un niño pequeño, mientras que otra de un adulto bien dotado, y para terminar cada una de ellas tienen diferentes diseños, colores, y formas bordados, en las cuales se podían observar las diferentes historias de personajes legendarios o ficticios combatiendo, con símbolos extraños bordados alrededor de cada una. Hasta hay unas que tienen escrituras que no puedo comprender o no me parecen familiares en ningún aspecto, debo recordar preguntarle a Bulma si reconoce de dónde proceden._

_– Me alegro de que preguntarás – respondió el dios, estudiando con detenimiento a mí hermano, le seguí con curiosidad la mirada, para verlo metido en su propio mundo y no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, de seguro está pensando en más comida o futuros entrenamientos. _

_– Este pasillo ha estado en la torre, desde antes de que me convirtiera en el dios de la tierra e incluso antes de que Mr. Popo llegará y no puedo decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo lleva existiendo – explicó con naturalidad el dios de la tierra, causando que mi hermano, también prestara atención a su historia ¿Qué raro no? _

_– Nunca antes pudimos abrir ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera con mis más poderosas habilidades o con las de Mr. Popo – agregó el dios, dejándome levemente impresionada ¿En verdad no pudieron abrir ninguna de estas puertas? Eso causo aún más intriga en nosotros._

_Miré a mi hermano para ver su expresión a la explicación que nos acaban de dar, viendo pura curiosidad en su mirada. Se acercó a una de esas puertas al fondo del pasillo, la cual tenía una extraña energía emergiendo de una manera errática, salvaje y sobre todo desconocida, también tenía esos extraños símbolos visibles agregados, algunos de ellos los pude reconocer, mientras que otros no, pero las figuras que más habían captado mi atención, eran las que parecían ser de un tridente y una varita entrecruzadas como una X justo en el centro de la misma._

_Mi hermano extendió un brazo directamente a esa puerta, preparando una esfera de Ki que crecía lentamente de la punta de su mano, y ya que me preguntaba qué pasaría no lo detuve, aunque pude observar que el dios de la tierra, tenía diferentes pensamientos a los míos, pero antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca para advertirle, mi hermano soltó la esfera. _

_El asombro e incredulidad podían describirse fácilmente en tanto mi expresión, como en la de mi hermano mellizo, porque justo al momento en el que la esfera estaba por tocar la puerta, apareció repentinamente una barrera de energía que absorbió la explosión._

_– ¡Wow! De verdad no pueden abrirse – exclamó mi hermano con entusiasmo, mientras caminaba hacia esa misma puerta, agarrando su manija tratando de abrirla manualmente, y como la mayoría habrá imaginado eso no funciono. _

_– Me pregunto que habrá del otro lado... – se suponía que eso fue un susurro proveniente de mi hermano, pero pude escucharlo perfectamente gracias a mi audición mejorada. _

_Como se habrán imaginado, mi hermano mellizo también la tiene y por supuesto el dios de la tierra, aunque a veces me preguntaba el por qué nosotros también podemos hacerlo, ya que el resto de las personas que he conocido, no tienen esta habilidad adquirida._

_– Cada una de ellas hacen eso cuando alguien intenta usar la fuerza bruta para abrirlas y sinceramente pareciera como si no pudieran ser destruidas – explicó el dios como si ya fuera una costumbre que eso ocurriera, lo cual no sería nada raro. _

_– Respecto a tu pregunta Goku, no sabría decirte con exactitud, pero tengo mis propias teorías – respondió el dios, dejando que se hundiera la nueva información, expandiendo así nuestra curiosidad. Más tarde debería preguntarle qué tipos de teorías tiene con respecto a esas misteriosas puertas. _

_– Vamos aún tenemos muchas más habitaciones por ver – añadió al final el dios, apuntándonos directamente hacia la salida del pasillo._

_Al acabar con la exploración, mi hermano perdió su repentino interés en el tema abordado, comenzando a seguir al dios fuera del pasillo y puedo comprender el porqué, entre más rápido terminemos el recorrido, más rápido podríamos reiniciar con otro entrenamiento, pero... por alguna razón, aun me quede observando esa cautivadora puerta y por más que intentará moverme no podía hacerlo. Algo me atraía hacia la puerta como una polilla a una bombilla, así que con cierta resignación, camine lentamente hacia la susodicha, agarrando su manija, como unos segundos atrás lo había hecho mi hermano mellizo y la baje sin vacilación, ocasionando que se abriera lentamente, mostrando su expansivo interior._

_Me quede mirando fijamente a la blancura infinita frente a mis ojos con cierta expectación y decidiendo primero contarle a mi maestro y hermano lo que había sucedido, me volví hacia donde se habían ido de antemano, para poder captar su atención, pero antes de que pudiera llamar a alguno de ellos, de repente una fuerza superior a la mía me empujó directamente hacia la puerta, metiéndome dentro de ella. En está ocasión, agradezco a todo lo que conozco que aún tenía la manija agarrada, porque quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado de lo contrario. _

_– ¡Goku! ¡Kamisama! ¡Por favor ayúdenme! – grite mientras aumentaba mi energía, rodeando mi cuerpo de un aura blanca, pero por mucho que intentará volar fuera de la puerta, no resultaba, es como si alguien estuviera tratando de sellar mi fuerza._

_– ¡Sandy! – gritaron mi hermano mellizo y el dios de la tierra preocupados, corriendo hacia mí lo más rápido que pudieron, aunque en vano, ya que al momento en el que ambos aparecieron en frente de la puerta, nuevamente esa fuerza termino por empujarme dentro, cerrando la puerta y dejándome completamente sola. _

_Lo último que pude observar antes de que quedara en la completa inconsciencia, por el abrumador dolor que repentinamente me recorría por todo mi cuerpo, fue una blancura deslumbrante que me iluminaba._

Los sonidos de pasos me sacaron de mi reflexión interna, a poca distancia de mi posición en la playa, sentí dos fuentes de energías viniendo en mi dirección. La más alejada era más fuerte y parecía humana, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, es como si fuera una combinación de algo que conozco, pero al mismo tiempo no y se siente verdaderamente como si fuera un monstruo.

Mi curiosidad saco lo mejor de mí, así que decidí quedarme allí parada y eché una ojeada por donde venían esas fuentes de energías. Al rato corría hacía acá frenéticamente un chico con el cabello castaño rizado, ojos marrones, pequeños... ¡¿Cuernos?! Espera, debo habérmelo imaginado o eso debería de haber pensado, pero al observar mejor su apariencia, mire que también tenía una fina barba en la barbilla y patas ¡¿De burro peludas y castañas?!

El chico se acercó velozmente quedando parado en frente mío, recuperando el aliento que debió de haber perdido mientras corría a varios kilómetros de distancia, y ahora que se encontraba más estabilizado, me lanzaba una que otra mirada de soslayo, contemplándome como si estuviera pensando en su próximo movimiento y después de unos instantes empezó a… ¡¿Olerme?! Esto de verdad es algo singular y no sabría de que otra forma poder describirlo.

Cuando el chico termino de olfatearme, me observo más o menos al igual que una especie de exótico manjar en extinción – Disculpa... ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunte tratando de que en mi voz, no sonará tanto el desconcierto que me causaba este chico, que al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo antes, inmediatamente pude notar el sonrojo en sus dos mejillas. 

– ¡Lo siento! Pero hueles a... – comenzó a decir el chico, para detenerse abruptamente en medio de la oración, como si de repente se hubiera acordado de algo importante.

– ¡Ah Percy! No puedo perder más el tiempo, ven conmigo – respondió él agarrándome del brazo y arrastrándome apresuradamente a una cabaña que no había notado en el medio de la playa.

En este transcurso, me pregunte internamente el por qué el chico se veía tan demacrado, es decir, había oscuras medias lunas bajo sus ojos, y los parpados parecían nacarinos por falta de sueño. Aunque no hizo falta preguntarle ni siquiera el porqué de su condición, ya que lo comprendí inmediatamente por el aullido distante, ese monstruo de antes lo venía persiguiendo y en consecuencia ahora también me seguía a mí.

Cuando interrumpimos dentro de la cabaña, nos encontramos con un chico de cabello negro azabache, despeinado como si se acabará de despertar y sus ojos son de un verde mar, son algo inusuales, pero debo de admitir que ese color de ojos, son los más impresionantes que he visto en toda mi vida.

El mismo chico se encontraba analizándome críticamente con la mirada, pero debió de haber encontrado algo bueno, porque al rato asintió complacido. Acompañándolo dentro había una mujer castaña con ojos igual de castaños, que por un momento me dio la repentina sensación de que tal vez en otras circunstancias, hubiera sido más amable y cariñosa con nosotros, pero en este instante tiene una expresión entre pálida y asustadiza.

_–_ He pasado toda la noche buscándote – jadeó el chico burro (su nuevo gran apodo hasta que me diga su nombre), cansado de haber corrido, por lo que calculo casi toda la noche.

_–_ ¿En qué estabas pensando cuándo te largaste sin mí? _–_ exclamó el chico burro y si fuera posible, la mujer miró al chico azabache, palideciendo aún más que antes.

– ¡Percy! – gritó ella para hacerse oír en la fuerte lluvia, aturdiéndome un poco, a veces tener un súper oído no era demasiado bueno.

– ¿Qué paso en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado? – dijo la mujer agitada y esperen... que tiene que ver la escuela con burros y monstruos.

– ¡O Zeu kai alloi theoi! – dijo repentinamente el chico burro en otro idioma, que por alguna razón reconocí, espero que eso no traiga dificultades en el futuro.

– ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre? – gritó alterado el chico burro al chico azabache, ahora llamado Percy, ocasionando que lo mire de una manera extraña, que yo sepa los pies del monstruo, están remotamente alejados de sus talones.

– Percy ¡Cuéntamelo ya! – gritó la mujer poniendo autoridad en su tono y comencé a considerar la ocasión para conseguirme algunos tapones para oídos, siento que los necesitare para más adelante, pero bueno, volviendo a las circunstancias, el chico azabache tartamudeo algo sobre unas ancianas en un puesto de frutas, (causando que me diera algo de hambre, no había comido en un buen rato) y sobre una señora llamada Dodds ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Suena como un apodo para mascotas.

La madre del muchacho se le quedo mirando con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos ¿De dónde vinieron? Esto se pone cada vez más confuso – ¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los tres! ¡Vengan! – exclamó ella mirándonos seriamente, para que no discutiéramos sobre su decisión, cosa que no teníamos pensado hacer, además no tengo nada mejor planeado, así que echamos a correr hacia el coche, y para sorpresa de las otras tres personas, llegue primero, conteniendo de no usar mucho mi verdadera velocidad.

Pasamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras, el viento azotaba con rudeza el coche y la lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas ferozmente. Yo aún puedo ver con normalidad en esta extraña tormenta, pero los dos chicos que estaban sentados junto a mí en el asiento trasero del coche, eran otra historia completamente diferente, ya que miraban a la mujer preguntándose el cómo podía ver así, pero ella siguió pisándole al acelerador.

Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, el chico azabache miraba al chico burro como si fuera un extraterrestre recién descubierto y también como si quisiera preguntarle algo importante. Gracias a Kamisama que un rato después lo hizo, ya el ambiente se estaba empezando a sentir incómodo.

– Así qué tú y mi madre ¿Se conocían? – susurró el chico azabache mirando inquisitivamente al chico burro, pero él se encontraba observando temerosamente al retrovisor del coche y es comprensible, puedo sentir que la energía del monstruo se acerca cada vez más a nosotros.

– No exactamente – contestó el chico burro sonando nervioso – Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos personalmente, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba – agregó el chico burro y eso suena demasiado a que el chico azabache era acosado, lo cual debe de ser muy tranquilizador, pensé con voz sarcástica.

– ¿Qué me vigilabas? – contestó el chico azabache incrédulo – Te seguía la pista, me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien, pero no fingía ser tu amigo – añadió lo último el chico burro, para no perder su sincera amistad y debo de admitir que eso fue algo adorable.

– Vale, pero ¿Qué eres exactamente? – preguntó el chico azabache y aproveche el rumbo que llevaba la conversación para meterme abruptamente – ¡Al fin! ¿Eres un burro de cintura para abajo? – exclame atrayendo la atención hacia mi persona, causando que el chico azabache contuviera un resoplido, mientras que el chico burro soltó un balido gutural.

– ¡Cabra! – nos gritó él indignado – ¿Qué? – respondió el chico azabache despistadamente – ¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra! – contestó nuevamente el chico burro y bueno eso tiene mucho más sentido.

– ¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto chica! – gritó el chico burro, haciendo que mis ganas de pelear salieran a la luz – ¿Son fuertes? – pregunte emocionada, causando que me miraran de una manera extraña, pero no duro mucho, ya que cambiaron el tema, para mi decepción.

– ¡Wow! Sátiros ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias cómo las de los mitos griegos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner? – preguntó el chico azabache, y pensé que no puedo decir que es real o no en su conversación, porque en serio uno de mis maestros fue un gato parlante, pero lo raro de su historia son los llamados ¿Mitos griegos? ¿Sátiros? ¿Señor Brunner? Tengo que ponerme al día con todo el asunto de este mundo.

– ¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds? – respondió el chico burro, nombrando de nuevo a las ancianas del puesto de frutas, todavía no entiendo que tienen que ver ellas o la señora con nombre que ritma a perro con todo esto.

– ¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds! – exclamó el chico azabache, pareciendo aliviado por la admisión del chico burro, seguramente ese fue un tema que lo había estado molestando anteriormente.

– Por supuesto, pero cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás – dijo enigmáticamente el chico burro, como si eso fuera una obviedad que deberíamos saber.

– ¡Sí! Sabía que una especie de monstruo nos está siguiendo – respondí triunfalmente y los dos chicos me miraron de tal manera que por un momento creí que me creció una segunda cabeza.

– ¿Quién...? Un momento – expresó el chico azabache al chico burro, para luego mirarme – ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó él, pero no tuve tiempo de darle una repuesta concreta, porque al rato se escuchó nuevamente aquel aullido a la distancia.

La energía está mucho más cerca ahora que antes, y por si fuera poco, llegue a la conclusión de que fuese lo que nos venía persiguiendo, también podía seguir nuestro rastro.


	2. Combato una vaca mutante con esteroides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras que las cuatro personas huían del monstruo que en algún momento los alcanzarían, se responden algunas dudas, pasan por campos de fresas y finalmente combaten cara a cara con la criatura, pero al final se pierde alguien.

Aún seguíamos en el coche dirigiéndonos a quien sabe dónde, pero lo que si entendí e incluso admire, fue la gran valentía y determinación de la mujer en querer mantener a su hijo a salvo del peligro inminente, por lo que no pude evitar comparar estos acontecimientos con el día en el que mi abuelito Gohan, se sacrificó por nosotros para poder protegernos en combatir solo al monstruo que había en la Montaña Paoz, y me pregunte internamente si el que nos perseguía ahora mismo, sería plenamente parecido o diferente al monstruo que se enfrentó a mi abuelito.

Ese solo pensamiento hizo que una rabia repentina entrará en todo mí ser, la muerte de nuestro abuelito Gohan fue tan inesperada, que nos costó a ambos superarla, pero al menos pudimos verlo nuevamente gracias a Uranai Baba, además debo de recordar que mi abuelito Gohan ahora está bien en el otro mundo, por lo que debería de estar contenta por él y otra cosa que no debo olvidar, es que se sacrificó por nosotros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que seguiríamos adelante con nuestras vidas.

Esa sola resolución hizo que tranquilizara mi respiración de apoco, tratando de ocultar la inestabilidad de mi energía interna y de mi imprevisto cambio de humor, pero al parecer mis sentimientos no pasaron totalmente desapercibidos, porque el chico azabache puso su atención nuevamente en mí, con sus ojos verdes mar brillando en total preocupación.

– ¿Estas bien? – susurró el chico azabache notándose aún en su tono las ganas que tenía por averiguar lo que estaba pasando, pero eso no le impedía preocuparse por otras personas sobre sí mismo y eso me decía mucho más de él de lo que tenía pensado.

– Estoy bien... Solo fue un mal recuerdo del pasado, no te preocupes – respondí en voz baja dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa para que no notará la momentánea inestabilidad que me había causado ese repentino recuerdo en particular. El chico azabache me la regreso algo vacilante y no volvió a sacar más ese tema en cuestión, por lo que le estoy intensamente agradecida, tal vez en un futuro cercano le hable sobre mi pasado, pero por ahora, prefiero guardármelo para mí misma y ver primero si es de absoluta confianza.

– Percy – llamo la mujer, captando la atención de nosotros tres – Hay demasiado que explicar, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo – exclamó ella y tiene toda la razón, la energía de aquel monstruo está casi sobre todos nosotros y yo perdida en mis propios pensamientos del pasado.

– Debemos llevarlos a un lugar seguro – agregó la mujer, haciendo que mirará al chico azabache para ver su expresión, encontrándome en su mirada pura curiosidad y enojo por estar en la oscuridad de estás circunstancias.

Incluso yo no sé totalmente lo que está pasando ¿Por qué aquel monstruo nos está siguiendo? Entiendo que el chico burro tenga sus secretos, pero al menos debería de informarnos más sobre el sitio al que nos estamos dirigiendo y también está la cosa que había dicho antes el chico burro, sobre si el chico azabache se enterará de lo que sea que nos están ocultando más monstruos atraería ¿Qué querrá decir él con eso? Tal vez sea por esa extraña aura de poder rodeándolo y no es el único, el chico burro tiene un aura similar, pero a la vez algo diferente ¿Será por eso? Creo que me estoy precipitando mucho a la situación.

– ¿Seguros de qué? ¿Quién nos persigue? – preguntó el chico azabache cansado de no recibir sus repuestas y me puedo unir a su club, quiero saber qué nos venía siguiendo y a dónde nos estamos dirigiendo (aunque debo de admitir que una parte de mí quiere tener la oportunidad de pelear con lo que sea esa cosa que nos venía siguiendo), algo en mi interior se emociona con sólo la idea de pelear con oponentes potenciales.

– Oh, casi nadie – masculló por lo bajo el chico burro aún molesto por mi comentario anterior y oigan no me pueden culpar, como iba a saber de qué él es mitad cabra y no mitad burro, cualquiera confundiría su apariencia.

– Solo el señor de los muertos y algunas criaturas más sanguinarias – terminó por soltar el chico burro y la verdad no entiendo lo que quiere decir con eso, se supone que el guardián de los muertos según Kamisama es Enma Daio ¿Por qué iba él a perseguirme de todas las deidades? Al menos… No aún no sacaré esa posibilidad, pero si es así estoy en muchos más aprietos de lo que imaginaba y hablando de esas ¿Criaturas sanguinarias? Espero que sean muy fuertes.

– ¡Grover! – gritó la mujer al chico burro, supongo que ese era un comentario que no debería haber dicho.

– Perdone, señora Jackson ¿Puede conducir un poco más rápido por favor? – rogó el chico burro y dudo mucho que el coche pueda ir más rápido de lo que va ahora, pero dejando eso a un lado… ¡Por fin! Recibí algunos de sus nombres y apellidos, estoy celebrando interiormente, espero después tener la oportunidad de presentarme bien al igual que ellos. Además, puedo sentir que una parte de mi se está empezando a calentar con la idea de encariñarme con esté nuevo lugar, pero aun así sigo extrañando mi hogar.

La mujer giró bruscamente a la izquierda, lo que hizo que me apegará más al chico azabache, causando que un mínimo rubor floreciera en sus mejillas, viendo eso me acomode mejor en mi asiento, pensando que tal vez lo abre incomodado al caer encima de él por accidente.

Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de (< Recoja sus propias fresas >) sobre vallas blancas ¿Si me escabullera rápido para agarrar algunas de esas fresas dirían algo? Por mucho que me costará, debía dejar de lado mi estómago y abstenerme a esperar que el sitio a donde vamos haya un gran banquete servido.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – volvió a preguntar el chico azabache sacándome de mis propios pensamientos sobre esas pequeñas, tiernas y jugosas fresas.

– Al campamento de verano del que te hablé – contestó la mujer y esta vez por lo menos él recibió un poco de sus repuestas y sin embargo más preguntas de mi parte ¿Campamento de verano? No ese un lugar al que van los niños en sus vacaciones para poder hacer actividades y así pasar el rato.

– Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras – murmuró la mujer con su voz sonando hermética de seguro intentaba no asustarse a sí misma.

– Al sitio donde no querías que fuera – expresó el chico azabache, asustando está vez a su madre, al parecer ese tema es algo delicado para ella.

– Por favor, cielo – suplicó la mujer a su hijo intentado tranquilizarse – Esto ya es bastante duro, intenta entenderlo, estás en peligro y esa chica que está contigo también – termino por explicar la madre del chico azabache.

– Disculpe que la interrumpa – dije ya no aguantando más las ganas de hablar y esperando un gesto afirmativo para continuar – ¿Por qué me persiguen a mí también? Los acabo de conocer – pregunte atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos a mi persona.

– Al parecer están interesados en ti, por alguna razón – intervino el chico burro mirándome de reojo.

– Bueno eso lo resuelve todo – susurre con cierto sarcasmo, sacándole otro resoplido al chico azabache, pero se mantuvo serio.

– ¿Por qué unas ancianas cortan el hilo? – preguntó el chico azabache y pensé que hoy estaremos llenos de muchas preguntas extrañas.

– No eran ancianas – contestó el chico burro – Eran las Moiras ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Solo lo hacen cuando estás a punto... – se interrumpió así mismo de repente el chico burro en medio de su propia oración.

– Cuando alguien está a punto de morir – dijo el chico burro tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación rápidamente, pero los dos pudimos oírlo muy bien, sobre todo la última parte ¿El muchacho que acababa de conocer morirá? No... no lo permitiré, aunque no llevemos mucho de conocernos, nunca dejaré que nadie muera mientras pueda evitarlo.

– Un momento... ¿Has dicho estás? – preguntó el chico azabache incrédulo – No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien – exclamó el chico burro, pero en su voz se le podía notar su nerviosismo.

Intervine antes de que el chico burro pudiera seguir hablando – Escuche claramente que dijiste "estás" – exclame haciendo comillas con mis dedos en la última oración.

– Exactamente ¡Te referías a mí! – masculló el chico azabache nervioso por su destino – ¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú! – contestó el chico burro y espero que se repita eso delante de un espejo a ver si en verdad se cree así mismo, sin ofender, pero claramente se refería al chico azabache de aquella forma.

– ¡Chicos! – gritó la mujer para luego girar a la derecha bruscamente y esta vez me asegure de agarrar el asiento delantero, tratando de no cometer el mismo error de antes y justo a tiempo, porque todos pudimos observar que logro esquivar una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros en la tormenta ¿Eso era…? Sí es la misma energía ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí tan rápido? Hace unos instantes estaba más atrás de nosotros.

– Este no es el momento para pelear – agregó la mujer avergonzando a los chicos. Sinceramente no estaba tratando de buscar pelea (al menos que sea con alguien fuerte), solamente traté de ayudar.

– ¿Qué era eso? – preguntó el chico azabache estremeciéndose al mismo tiempo en el que tuve un raro presentimiento de peligro e instintivamente agarré al chico azabache, al chico burro y a la mujer por sus camisetas, empujándonos rápidamente fuera del coche, hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló.

– Bueno, eso no era lo que estábamos esperando – exprese tratando de quitar la tensión del ambiente e intentar sacudirme del aturdimiento momentáneo.

El coche realmente no había explotado, fue alcanzado por un rayo y su techo se había abierto como la cáscara de un huevo y al sacarnos a todos del coche nos había metido en una zanja, ocasionando que la lluvia nos empapará.

– ¿Están bien? – preguntó la mujer que junto con el chico azabache se habían parado lentamente del suelo, pero al no obtener señales de nuestro cuarto miembro, nos pusimos a observar alrededor, encontrando al chico burro inmóvil en la tierra.

– ¡Grover! – gritó el chico azabache preocupado por el chico burro, que se encontraba tumbado hacia delante con un hilillo de sangre que le corría por la comisura de sus labios.

No había podido evitar que parte de la explosión lo golpeara, me siento tan culpable, debí de ser más rápida – ¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que mueras! – expresó el chico azabache y a pesar de la situación, ese comentario hizo que me riera con fuerza, por lo que el chico azabache me miró con una ceja arqueada.

– Lo siento... lo siento, es que ¿En verdad tuviste que agregar eso? – pregunte aun riéndome del comentario.

– Es la verdad ¿Qué más querías que dijera? – contestó el chico azabache, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, el chico burro hablo inconscientemente desde su lugar en el suelo.

– ¡Comida! – gimió el chico burro causando otra carcajada de mi parte – Eso nos da esperanza – exprese de forma divertida, contagiando al chico azabache a reír conmigo de esta extraña situación en particular y pensé que de verdad me terminará gustando esté lugar.

– Chicos – interrumpió la mujer y por unos instantes pude observar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero fue quitándose de a poco al observar algo detrás nuestro.

– Tenemos que... – ella nos trató de advertir, pero fallándole la voz en el progreso, así que al mismo tiempo volteamos la mirada hacia atrás y en un destello de un relámpago, observamos a una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera, era la silueta de una enorme vaca con su mitad superior voluminosa y peluda, pareciera que tuviera esteroides.

– Chicos – volvió a llamar la mujer mortalmente seria – Salgamos de aquí ¿Ven aquel árbol grande? – exclamó ella y otro resplandor ilumino el prado, haciendo que viéramos el lugar que nos indicaba un grueso árbol del tamaño de la casa de Bulma, está sobre la cumbre de la colina más cercana.

– Ese es el límite de propiedad del campamento – la mujer nos insistió – Suban a esa colina y verán una extensa granja valle abajo, corran y no miren atrás, griten para pedir ayuda y no paren hasta llegar a la puerta – exclamó ella desesperada por que le hiciéramos caso, pero es inútil, mi orgullo no me permitiría abandonar a alguien, aunque quisiera.

– Señora Jackson, si ese es su apellido, por mucho que insista, no la dejaré aquí sola – exclame con determinación.

– Mamá tú también vienes – agregó el chico azabache a su madre que tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes, como cuando uno miraba el océano.

– ¡Venga, mamá! – gritó el chico azabache con insistencia – Ayúdame a llevar a Grover – dijo el chico azabache, fui a ayudar también a levantar al chico burro y cada uno de nosotros, lo agarró de un ángulo y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la colina.

– ¡Comida! – gimió el chico burro de nuevo – También tengo hambre – susurre mientras mi estómago sonaba y el chico azabache me lanzo una mirada divertida de soslayo.

La vaca mutante con esteroides seguía aproximándose hacia nosotros, mientras bufaba y gruñía – No nos quiere a los dos – dijo de repente la mujer – Los quiere a ustedes, además yo no puedo cruzar el límite de propiedad – exclamó ella para nuevamente insistirnos.

– No tenemos mucho tiempo Percy, por favor váyanse – suplicó la mujer y decidí que hacer a continuación, por lo que acomode al chico burro para que ellos pudieran cargarlo con más facilidad.

– Ustedes vayan a ese campamento, yo me encargaré de la vaca mutante – exclame poniéndome calentar para la pelea inminente y mirando directamente a los ojos negros y crueles de dicha criatura con sus muchos íceps, todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas.

No pueden preguntarme por qué con esteroides, solamente mírenlo, eso no puede ser posible, también tiene una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón que comenzaba a la altura de su ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros y por último unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas muy afiladas.

– ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – medio gritó el chico azabache, mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto repentinamente loca e igualmente tratando de que el monstruo no lo escuchará.

– Tú también vienes con nosotros y eso es... – comenzó a decir el chico azabache, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración su madre lo corto.

– El hijo de Pasífae... ojalá hubiera sabido cuanto deseaban matarte – murmuró la mujer, esa criatura es el hijo de ¿Qué cosa? ¿Matarlo? Eso sí que debe ser tranquilizador.

– Pero es el Min... – intento expresar el chico azabache, pero fue cortado nuevamente por su madre – No digas su nombre – dijo ella advirtiéndolo y mirándolo seriamente – Los nombres tienen poder – soltó la mujer y esperen un momento... ¿Desde cuándo los nombres tienen poder? No es como si fuera a decir el nombre de mi hermano mellizo y el repentinamente se transformará en algo ¿Cierto?

El árbol seguía demasiado lejos para ellos llegar como a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos. Volvimos a mirar hacia atrás y la vaca mutante con esteroides se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por sus ventanillas, en realidad más que mirar lo olisqueaba y pude notar que estaba buscando nuestro rastro.

– ¿Comida? – repitió el chico burro, haciendo que mi estómago sonará nuevamente.

– Silencio – susurró el chico azabache, todavía mirando a la vaca mutante con expectación.

– Mamá ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve? – preguntó el chico azabache en un susurró a su madre – Ve y oye fatal, se guía por el olfato, pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos – contestó la mujer a su hijo.

Como si la mujer fuera una especie de adivina, la vaca mutante en ese momento aulló furioso y agarrando el vehículo por el techo rasgado, lo jalo con su chasis crujiendo y resquebrajándose bajo sus manos. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó desprendiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse, para que en unos instantes después su tanque de gasolina explotará.

El chico azabache al parecer en ese instante recordó algo importante – Vaya... – murmuró él con su voz llena de ironía y diversión.

– Percy, cuando él los vea embestirá, esperen hasta el último segundo y apártense de su camino saltando a un lado. No puede cambiar muy bien de dirección una vez que se lanza de embestida ¿Entienden? – dijo la mujer y asentimos ante su sugerencia.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó el chico azabache a su madre – Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque, debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui... una egoísta al querer mantenerte a mi lado – contestó la mujer con su tono de voz sonando arrepentida y triste al mismo tiempo.

– No fue egoísta de tu parte, sólo querías mantener a tu hijo cerca, yo diría que fue valiente e igualmente algo digno de admirar – dije mirándola a los ojos y viendo como estos adquirían un brillo momentáneo ante mis palabras – Gracias… – expresó la mujer, esta vez sonando más contenta.

Otro aullido de furia y la vaca mutante empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones, nos había olido y el solitario pino estaba a tan solo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero la colina empezaba a ser más empinada y resbaladiza para ellos y pude observar que el chico burro les pesaba cada vez más. El monstruo se nos acercaba y a unos segundos más lo tendríamos encima, pero sobre todo la mujer debería estar exhausta y aun así sostenía al chico burro por el hombro.

– ¡Márchense! ¡Aléjense de nosotros! Recuerden lo que les he dicho – gritó la mujer con urgencia alejando a su hijo de ella y sinceramente cuando aprenderá a que no le haré caso, no los dejaré abandonados con esa criatura, así que me volví y sentí la energía de la vaca mutante acercándose al chico azabache.

Miré en esa dirección justo a tiempo, el monstruo embistió, apuntando sus cuernos afilados como navajas directamente al pecho del chico, pero antes de que llegará, me aparecí con velocidad y le atiné un duro golpe en el pecho, enviándolo a unos metros hacia atrás y podía sentir la mirada de puro asombro del chico azabache a mis espaldas.

– ¿Cómo…? – murmuró el chico azabache incrédulo aun mirándome, pero escuchamos un aullido de frustración viniendo de la vaca mutante y con anticipación embistió hacia la mujer que había dejado al chico burro sobre la hierba y que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de nosotros, está mujer es persistente.

– ¡Corran los dos! ¡Yo no puedo acompañarlos! – gritó nuevamente la mujer, mientras la bestia embestía contra ella e intento apartarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la criatura fue más lista, adelanto una mano y la agarró por el cuello, antes de que pudiese huir, causando que me quedará quieta en mi sitio, apretando mis puños con pura frustración.

Ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puños al aire, la vaca mutante soltó un rugido airado, apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de la mujer y antes de que se disolviera en una forma resplandeciente y dorada, nos miró a los ojos, tratando de transmitir que huyéramos con eso desapareció.

– ¡¡Nooo!! – gritó el chico azabache con mucha irá, ocasionando que su energía creciera de manera rápida.

Miré a la bestia también, aguantando mi rabia, viendo como esta vez se dirigía al chico burro que se encontraba indefenso en la hierba – ¡Eh, tú! ¡¡Eh!! – gritó nuevamente el muchacho, mientras sacudía su impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo, yo aun me mantuve seria mirando la situación, planeando como derrotar a está vaca de una vez por todas.

– ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco! – exclamó el muchacho atrayendo la atención de la criatura – ¡Brrrr! – gruño el monstruo, volviéndose hacia el muchacho, sacudiendo sus puños carnosos, mientras aumente mi energía, causando que un aura blanca apareciera a mi alrededor.

Ahuequé mis manos atrás de mi cuerpo, juntando energía en las palmas de mis manos – Ka – recite mientras el chico azabache saltó hacia arriba, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giro en el aire y aterrizo sobre su cuello ¿Cómo lo hizo? No tuve tiempo de decirlo – Me – dije mientras la energía creció en la palma de mis manos – Ha – seguía diciendo, sólo aguanta un poco más Percy – Me – ahora se podía notar una bola de luz más grande en la palma de mis manos y un microsegundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol, lastimando al chico azabache en el progreso.

El chico azabache se aferró a los cuernos para no acabar en la tierra, los rayos aún eran muy abundantes y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz. La vaca mutante se preparó para embestir otra vez al chico burro que aún gemía inconsciente en el suelo, pero la energía del chico azabache volvió a aumentar, le agarró un cuerno de su cabeza e intento arrancárselo con todas sus fuerzas.

El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces... ¡Crack! Le rompió el cuerno, la bestia aulló de dolor y lo lanzo por el aire y antes de que cayera, amortigüe su caída con mi cuerpo, aun manteniendo la energía entre mis manos.

– Eso es suficiente, déjame el resto a mí – exprese mirando al muchacho y dejándolo sin palabras por la dura mirada de mis ojos negros.

Apareciendo velozmente en frente del monstruo solté el ataque – ¡Ha! – grité poniendo en frente de mí las palmas de mis manos y un gran rayo de energía salió disparado directamente en su cofre, desintegrando a la bestia en polvo dorado en medio de sus rugidos llenos de agonía.

– Wow... – murmuró el chico azabache viendo todo lo sucedido con asombro, desintegré el ataque al ver que la vaca mutante no estaba y me volví hacia el chico que ahora me miraba directamente a los ojos.

– Eso fue... increíble – susurró sin aliento él para sí mismo, pero pude oírlo perfectamente y posando una de mis manos en la nuca le sonreí tímidamente.

– Gracias con mucho entrenamiento logre hacerlo, aunque tú también estuviste increíble – conteste cortando el contacto visual y moviéndome a donde se encontraba el chico burro, lo alcé para acomodarlo mejor sobre uno de mis hombros.

– Vamos, ya es hora de conocer ese dichoso campamento y buscar quien los atienda – dije con mi voz detonando preocupación, caminando hacia el pino gigante y el chico azabache saliendo de su aturdimiento, me siguió de cerca, teniendo cuidado de su propia lesión.

La lluvia cesó, pero la tormenta aún tronaba de lejos, apestaba ha ganado y aún podía sentir la adrenalina de la pelea anterior. Debo programar un entrenamiento pronto, aunque aún me preocupaba por la Señora Jackson, sé que no está muerta, porque ahora sin mi rabia nublando mi juicio, recordé que su energía no se desvaneció, no puedo sentir exactamente dónde está, ya que otra energía mucho más fuerte hace que pierda el enfoque de la suya.

Cuando ambos observamos al frente, nos encontramos con la mirada severa de un hombre barbudo, que al parecer se le hacía familiar al chico azabache que abrió sus ojos en estado de shock, con él también se encontraba una chica de una melena rubia ondulada, como en esos cuentos de hadas que alguna vez me mostró Bulma.

– Ellos son tienen que serlo – dijo de repente la chica rubia – Silencio Annabeth aún pueden oírnos y llevan a Grover inconsciente – repuso el hombre a la chica rubia.

– Llévalos dentro, al parecer necesitamos dar algunas explicaciones – agregó el hombre, causando que la chica rubia se moviera y juntos se dispusieron a mostrarnos el camino.

Con una última mirada de reojo entre nosotros los seguimos por la cumbre, esperando obtener nuestras repuestas pronto.


	3. Tengo una charla con un gordo borracho y su pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que llegaron al misterioso campamento de verano, tendrán respuestas a algunas de sus preguntas, sueños extraños donde se revela una extraña conexión y la introducción de una nueva cultura que se creía solo un mito.

Estábamos listos para recibir nuestras repuestas o eso era lo que pretendíamos al principio de la caminata, pero de repente sentí un abrupto cambio de energía, por lo que enfoque mi mirada en el chico azabache, para encontrarlo cansado y a punto de derrumbarse, así que lo apoye en el hombro donde no traía al chico burro cargado, teniendo mucho cuidado con su lesión, ayudando a que se estabilizará en su sitio. El chico azabache me observo con un gesto de agradecimiento, mientras que el hombre en silla de ruedas nos miró comprensivamente, cambiando de dirección con la chica rubia siguiéndolo de cerca.

Nos llevaron a una especie de casa azul con el borde blanco de cuatros pisos, incluyendo un ático, no sé si tendrá un sótano y aunque no fuera del tamaño de la casa de Bulma, se podría decir que es más grande que las casas del promedio.

– Las respuestas pueden esperar, los atenderemos primero junto a Grover – dijo el hombre mientras entrabamos a esa misma casa y subíamos las escaleras al segundo piso, claro que él subió con la ayuda de la chica rubia.

Abrió una de las tantas puertas del pasillo, dejando ver una enfermería improvisada – Deja a Grover en una de las camas, ustedes también pueden pasar la noche aquí – terminó diciendo el hombre, para después despedirse por la noche.

Puse al chico burro cuidadosamente en una de las camas y cuando lo termine de arropar, volteé para ver al chico azabache sentarse en una de ellas, mirando fijamente a la chica rubia que aún no se había ido de la habitación y que se encontraba observándonos con una expresión analítica, como si estuviera pensando en algo importante que decirnos y la mejor manera de sacarlo a relucir.

– ¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? – preguntó de repente la chica rubia al chico azabache, generándome aún más preguntas.

– ¿Qué? – murmuró el chico azabache con un tono de voz cansado, pero fui la única que lo noto, porque la chica rubia miro a su alrededor, temiendo que alguien más la hubiera oído y le insistió nuevamente.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que han robado? ¡Sólo tenemos unas semanas! – medio susurró la chica rubia al chico azabache y aunque nosotros también quisiéramos saber las repuestas de su pregunta, el momento no era el adecuado. El chico azabache se encontraba cansado de los acontecimientos del día (aparte de que me encuentro algo hambrienta), así que antes de que él pudiera responder, intervine atrayendo la atención.

– Oye ¿En verdad crees que es el mejor momento para hacer preguntas? Estamos agotados – le dije a la chica rubia, dándole una leve sonrisa.

– Mañana responderemos lo que quieras, pero por ahora lo que quiero es dormir – exclame sentándome en una de las camas libres al lado del chico azabache, cerca de una de las ventanas con vista al campamento.

El chico azabache de reojo me dio otra mirada agradecida, mientras que la chica rubia se notaba algo sorprendida, es como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que las personas se les enfrentara de aquella forma.

Se notaba que ella aún quería insistir con sus preguntas, pero con una última mirada de mi parte, la chica rubia retrocedió rendida, saliendo de la habitación ofreciendo disculpas y con un asentimiento de mi parte, terminó por cerrar la puerta de la habitación, dejándonos a los tres solos en un silencio reconfortante.

– No me había presentado antes ¿Verdad? – pregunte rompiendo el silencio pacifico.

– Me llamo Son Sandy, un gusto en conocerte – continúe diciendo con una sonrisa cálida en mi rostro, estirando mi mano para que la estrechará, cosa que hizo algo vacilante y con más confianza me sonrió con amabilidad.

– Soy Percy Jackson – respondió el chico azabache para unos minutos después acomodarse mejor en su cama, cuidando su lesión y observando al techo con una mirada llena de remordimiento, podía decir en que está pensando o mejor dicho en quién.

– Sabes tu madre realmente no está muerta – comencé tratando de subir su ánimo, atrayendo completamente su atención a mi persona.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el chico azabache con curiosidad y esperanza en su tono de voz.

– Trataré de explicarlo lo mejor posible – respondí algo vacilante, ya que siempre la persona que daba las explicaciones era mi amiga Bulma, por lo que no estoy acostumbrada a ser la interrogada.

– Sentí como su fuerza vital no desaparecía, solamente se trasladaba a otro lugar – murmuré con suavidad al chico azabache que ahora parecía más animado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó el chico azabache mirándome con un brillo indescriptible en sus ojos verdes mar.

– Puedo sentir el Ki de las personas y antes de que me preguntes es la energía vital de cada ser viviente, cuando una desaparece, significa que alguien ha partido de este mundo, pero el de tu madre aún sigue presente – respondí impresionando al chico azabache con mis habilidades y que aún me seguía observando con reconocimiento.

– Es bueno saberlo... – murmuró él para sí mismo más aliviado por su madre, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana con vista al campamento.

– Deberíamos dejar está conversación para después – dijo el chico azabache y con un último gesto de despedida, se terminó de acostar en su cama, quedándose dormido al instante debido al cansancio de su largo día. Decidí seguir su mismo ejemplo y dejé que la negrura inundará mi visión.

_Estaba flotando en un gran espacio vacío con una blancura indeterminable expandiéndose a mi alrededor, nuevamente no sabía dónde me encontraba ¿Es acaso el día de mandarme a otros lugares? Debía de ser. _

_Comencé a mirar a los alrededores, esperando a que algo sucediera y mi espera no fue en vano, ya que pude escuchar una voz distorsionada viniendo de algún lugar, llamándome a mí nombre. Agudice aún más mi oído captando mi nombre siendo llamado nuevamente, pero aquella voz... Yo la reconozco ¿No es...? _

_– ¡Sandy! – gritó una figura haciéndose más clara a cada segundo y no pude evitar que una gran sonrisa se expandiera por mi rostro._

_La figura termino por aparecer, dejando ver un joven de cabello color negro, el cual consiste en tres mechones colgando a la izquierda con puntas y un brillo gris de su frente se podía ver levantado cuatro picos con tres mechones por detrás, también va luciendo un tradicional Gi de artes marciales que al igual que el mío, varía de color rojo-naranja a naranja cálido, tiene de juego una camiseta de mangas cortas de color azul marino, llevando una cinta Obi en la cintura de igual color azul. Al inicio del Gi, como en su espalda, se podía observar el kanji de la (< Escuela Tortuga >) y por último lleva unas muñequeras de color azul marino y botas de igual color con bordes de color amarillo o rojo y lazos color beige._

_No me resistí y acercándome rápidamente a la figura, le di un gran abrazo que fue correspondido al instante – Goku... – murmuré con alegría en verdad es un gusto volver a ver a mi hermano mellizo, ya lo estaba extrañando, no nos habíamos separado desde que éramos niños. _

_– Te extrañe tanto – exclame apartándome del abrazo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos._

_– También te extrañe – respondió mi hermano, sonando aún más alegre de lo que es habitualmente. _

_– ¿Cómo es...? – mi hermano me corto a media pregunta, no es que me sorprenda de todos modos._

_– No estás algo ¿Enana…? – preguntó él moviéndose por todos lados, observando mi repentino encogimiento y al final puso su mano en mi cabeza, midiendo mi nueva altura._

_– No es mi culpa – conteste con pucheros y también dándole de reojo una mirada para nada bonita._

_– Así fue como me encontré al despertar en este mundo, por cierto ¿Qué paso cuando me fui? – pregunte con curiosidad cambiando el tema sobre mi altura._

_– Reuní las esferas del dragón con ayuda de Bulma, pero Shenlong no pudo regresarte – expresó mi hermano, aceptando el cambio de tema (tal vez para no hacerme enojar) y poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. _

_– Pero pudo... ¿Cómo era? – preguntó él para sí mismo despistado, causando que me riera con alegría. _

_– Algunas cosas no cambian – susurre con voz divertida, mientras ahora mi hermano ponía una mano sobre su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando. _

_– ¡Ah sí! Hacer un enlace de empatía entre nosotros – exclamó mi hermano alzando sus manos de forma divertida por recordar algo así y dejándome aún más confundida que antes. _

_– ¿Enlace de empatía? – pregunte insistiéndolo a continuar, mientras él ponía nuevamente sus manos en donde estaban detrás de su cabeza. _

_– ¡Sí! Solamente pudo hacerlo con nosotros, afirmando que teníamos más conexión al ser mellizos – me murmuró él con una mirada lejana, recordando ese preciso momento en particular._

_– Cada vez que estemos durmiendo, podemos conectarnos y hablarnos en nuestra cabeza ¿No es increíble? – afirmó mi hermano alegremente, sonreí también con alegría ante esa nueva información. _

_– ¿Eso significa que podemos vernos cuando queramos? – pregunte saltando en mi sitio, lo que hizo reír a mi hermano por mi repentina actitud infantil._

_– Eso es lo que dije, aunque también dijo que con el tiempo estaremos más conectados y habría algunos cambios... o algo así – expresó mi hermano sin importancia, haciendo que dejará de saltar y me pusiera a reflexionar ¿Qué más podríamos hacer con nuestra nueva conexión adquirida...? Espero que no sea algo grave, imagínense que de repente podamos cambiar de cuerpos, no quiero pensar en lo que haría mi hermano en tal caso._

_– ¿Cómo es allá? Tienes que contarme todo – preguntó con entusiasmo mi hermano, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos internos. _

_– ¡Es increíble! Hay muchos Ki fuertes aquí, pero también tengo muchas preguntas – respondí contándole todo, desde que desperté en este nuevo mundo, las diferencias que pude captar del nuestro, el encuentro con el extraño chico burro, la mujer testaruda y el chico azabache con increíbles ojos verdes mar, la persecución en el coche, la pelea con la vaca mutante, la desaparición de la mamá del chico y terminando en el campamento de verano._

_– Lastima que no pueda ir allí, suena divertido – expresó mi hermano una vez que termine de relatar todos mis acontecimientos, bajando sus dos brazos con desanimo. _

_– Te contaré todo cada vez que pueda y no te preocupes de seguro encontramos una forma de traerte aquí – exclame tratando de animarlo. _

_– ¡Ah! también sigue entrenando que me volveré aún más fuerte y terminare venciéndote si te despistas – agregué con entusiasmo y mis esfuerzos por animarlo resultaron satisfactorios, ya que ahora mi hermano tiene un brillo persistente en sus ojos negros. _

_– Cuéntalo por hecho – dijo para después subir un solo brazo, poner su pulgar arriba y dar su típica sonrisa contagiosa al estilo Son, igualmente le sonreí con cariño por su determinación._

_– ¿Cómo están nuestros amigos? ¿Qué hay de Bulma y Chichi? – pregunte está vez con el mismo entusiasmo anterior de mi hermano. Extraño mucho a todos y espero volver a verlos pronto._

_– Están todos bien, aunque Bulma estaba preocupadísima por ti, cuando le conté lo que paso en la torre, casi iba allí mismo a ahorcar a Kamisama por permitir que eso ocurriera. Sino la hubiera detenido, quien sabe lo que hubiera sucedido entonces – respondió mi hermano y me recorrió un escalofrío al mismo tiempo que él. Bulma a veces puede ser muy aterradora, cuando se lo propone._

_– Chichi también estaba preocupada, pero se alivió bastante al enterarse de nuestra búsqueda de las esferas del dragón – agregó mi hermano, dejándome con un sentimiento agradable por la preocupación de ambas chicas._

_– ¿Qué hay de tu relación con Chichi? – pregunte al ahora pensativo de mi hermano (no me miren raro) él puede ser muy pensativo cuando quiere, pero a veces lo subestiman mucho en ese aspecto. _

_– Hizo una casa en la Montaña Paoz, al lado de donde vivíamos con nuestro abuelito y fue muy agradable de su parte. Ahora vivimos los dos juntos, aunque ella dijo una vez que eres más que bienvenida cuando quisieras visitarnos – respondió mi hermano, causando que le agradeciera internamente a Chichi, ese lugar es muy importante para nosotros y me alegra mucho que aún tenga su uso._

_De repente sentí como si todo se estuviera sacudiendo y una clase de terremoto, interrumpiera por todo el espacio masivo de este lugar, pero tan pronto como comenzó, se detuvo, dejándome confundida preguntándome qué demonios había sucedido._

_– Por Kamisama… ¿Qué fue eso? – exclame sorprendida, mi hermano puso su mano en la nuca pensativo. _

_– Al parecer estás despertando – respondió él y me entristecí por tal afirmación, pero mi hermano debió de haber notado mi cambio de humor, ya que me abrazo con fuerza – Volveremos a vernos, es una promesa – dijo mi hermano animándome, le sonreí cálidamente asintiendo con la cabeza, viendo como poco a poco él iba desapareciendo._

Cuando desperté, todo a mi alrededor estaba plenamente más bonito, en parte, porque hable con mi hermano mellizo, ocasionando que un peso inexplicable se fuera de mi consciencia y ahora que puedo captar mejor mi entorno, contemple a través de la ventana un prado verde lleno de colinas, y en la brisa note un delicioso olor a fresas, lo que hizo que mi estómago rugiera estruendosamente.

En la mesa de al lado del chico azabache, que también se encontraba despierto y riéndose del rugido repentino de mi estómago, había una bebida en un vaso alto que parecía zumo de naranja helado, con una pajita verde y una sombrilla de papel pinchada en una guinda.

– Cuidado – advirtió una voz familiar al chico azabache, que casi dejaba caer el vaso por sus risas descontroladas. El chico burro se encontraba apoyado en la puerta, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una buena jornada, aunque él se podía observar mucho mejor que anoche. Cargaba debajo de su brazo una caja de zapatos; vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas de converse y una camiseta naranja con un mensaje en el centro que por alguna razón podía entender (< Campamento Mestizo >), casi parecía un chico ordinario.

– Me han salvado la vida – dijo con agradecimiento el chico burro – Y yo... Bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrían conservarlo – dejo la misma caja de zapatos en el regazo del chico azabache, la cual abrió y saco de ella el cuerno blanquinegro de la vaca mutante.

Se encontraba astillado por la base donde se había partido, gracias a la fuerza que aplico el chico azabache al arrancarlo y ahora que lo pienso, él no llevaba eso cuando veníamos de camino para acá, tal vez lo dejaría caer en su impacto contra el árbol.

– El Minotauro – exclamó el chico azabache, al parecer recordando los acontecimientos de anoche – No pronuncies su nombre Percy... – advirtió el chico burro al chico azabache y en su voz se podía notar el pánico que tiene – Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos ¿Verdad? El Minotauro, mitad hombre, mitad toro – dijo aun insistiendo el chico azabache y el chico burro se removía de manera incomoda por cada uno de esos párrafos.

– Dime... ¿Qué sabes de mi madre? – preguntó el chico azabache al chico burro, que suspiró de alivio por el cambio de tema.

El chico burro bajó su cabeza con resignación, como si diera por afirmativo de que la mujer había muerto. Me volví a fijar en la ventana, donde había un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul, su valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta, que está en frente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre.

– Estás equivocado – dije volviendo mi atención a los dos chicos, mirando fijamente al chico burro – Ella todavía sigue viva – afirme sorprendiéndolo por la determinación de mis palabras – ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – preguntó el chico burro y le explique lo mismo que al chico azabache anoche – Si está viva entonces... – susurró el chico burro para sí mismo, palideciendo cada vez más por minuto.

– ¿Qué pasa Grover? – preguntó nuevamente el chico azabache preocupado, haciendo que el chico burro volviera a nuestra realidad.

– Lo siento... – sollozó de repente el chico burro – Soy un fracaso... El peor sátiro del mundo – gimió el chico burro, golpeando tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie... ¿Artificial? Eso no lo sabía.

– ¡Oh, Estige! – rezongó él causando que un trueno retumbara en el cielo despejado ¿Qué pasa ahora con el clima? Está más raro de lo común.

Mientras que el chico burro intentaba volver a meter su pezuña en el pie falso pensé: Ahora sé que la vaca mutante es alguna clase de mito de este mundo, por lo que él siendo un sátiro debía de ser lo mismo, entonces ¿Qué hay de las ancianas en el puesto de frutas y de la mujer con nombre de perro? ¿Serán también de esos llamados mitos griegos? Necesito un guía pronto.

El chico burro seguía sollozando, haciendo que me sintiera mal por él, pareciera que estuviera esperando una clase de castigo pronto, pero ¿Por qué? Que yo sepa, no ha hecho nada malo.

– No ha sido culpa tuya – dijimos al mismo tiempo el chico azabache y yo sorprendiéndonos.

– Sí, sí que lo ha sido, se suponía que yo debía de protegerte y al encontrarme con ella, igualmente debía de haberla protegido – respondió el chico burro.

La verdad me puedo defender sola, pero él también debería darse un poco más de crédito así mismo; sino me hubiera encontrado antes, no estaríamos aquí ahora mismo y no sabría qué hacer en este momento.

– ¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras? – preguntó perspicaz el chico azabache – No, pero es mi trabajo, soy un guardián o al menos... lo era – respondió nuevamente resignado el chico burro por el destino que se le vendría encima.

– No deberías sentirte mal, no fue tu culpa – dije tratando de calmarlo, lo cual resulto... bueno a medias.

El chico azabache comenzó a beber del vaso que tenía en la mano y por lo que veo, su sabor lo sorprendió, ya que él miró fijamente a la taza con una mirada llena de nostalgia, como si estuviera recordando el más cariñoso de los abrazos que alguna vez recibió. Permanecí mirándolo, mientras recordaba que aún no había comido nada en un buen par de horas ¿Dónde estará la comida cuando más la necesitabas? A la próxima debo recordar traer una capsula llena de comida a montones.

– ¿Estaba bueno? – preguntó curioso el chico burro (para mi tortura) observando el vaso, como si le fuera a explotar en la cara en cualquier momento.

– Perdona – contestó el chico azabache con un poco de vergüenza – Debí dejar que lo probaran – agregó él y mientras yo afirmaba con la cabeza, el chico burro la movía negando frenéticamente.

– ¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo... sólo era curiosidad – respondió el chico burro más pálido que antes ¿Por qué será? Afirmó nuevamente que necesito un guía pronto.

– Galletas de chocolate, específicamente las de mi mamá, hechas en casa – murmuró el chico azabache nuevamente nostálgico.

Me pregunto si serán tan deliciosas, como las hace ver el chico azabache ahora mismo, ese solo pensamiento hizo que babeara.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó de repente el chico burro, sacándome de mi ensoñación de galletas con chocolate derretido.

– Como si pudiera arrojar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia – respondió el chico azabache más enérgico y pude notar como su energía subía repentinamente, después de que termino su bebida ¿Esa cosa será moderadamente como las semillas del ermitaño? Y ¿Qué pasa con el apellido de esa chica? Prácticamente es como si tuviera un cartel de neón sobre si misma, afirmando que es estupida.

– Eso está muy bien, pero te recomiendo no beber más de la cuenta – dijo el chico burro, quitándole el vaso al chico azabache, como si la taza fuera dinamita muy explosiva, dejándolo nuevamente en la mesa al lado de su cama.

– Vamos, Quirón y el señor D los están esperando – dijo el chico burro y el chico azabache se puso la caja de zapatos bajo el brazo, como si no quisiera desprenderse de eso muy pronto y es entendible, se sacrificó mucho por conseguirlo, incluyendo la voluntad de su madre al querer mantenernos seguros.

Caminamos hacia la puerta abriéndola y mientras bajábamos nuevamente por estás escaleras, sentí tres fuentes de energías viniendo del lugar a donde nos dirigíamos. Uno se parecía al del chico burro, pero ligeramente diferente y pude juntarlo con el hombre que nos llevó ayer, junto a la chica rubia, la cual también se encontraba allí mismo, pero el otro... Es mucho más fuerte que el de los demás, esto hizo que me entusiasmará mucho por conocerlo y tal vez pedirle una pelea amistosa.

Abrimos otra puerta, dentro se podían observar a dos hombres jugando a las cartas y la chica rubia de antes, se encontraba recostada en la balaustrada que daba al porche de esta casa. El hombre que estaba cara a cara con nosotros, era pequeño, pero gordo de nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache.

Sinceramente me recordó mucho a esos gordos borrachos jugando en una apuesta de póquer ¿De él corresponde ese Ki tan sorprendente? Parecía un querubín llegando a la mediana edad, también vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampados atigrados.

– Ese es el señor D – nos susurró el chico burro lo más bajo posible – El director del campamento, sean corteses y la chica es Annabeth Chase es sólo una campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro, y ya conocen a Quirón – terminó por explicar el chico burro.

Tenía razón al decir que el chico azabache había reconocido al hombre en sillas de ruedas anoche – ¡Señor Brunner! – exclamó sorprendido el chico azabache y el hombre se volvió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa.

– ¡Ah! Percy, que bueno – dijo el hombre dándonos la bienvenida – Ya somos más de cuatro para jugar al pinacle – como es que no lo interprete antes, no sé, pero él suena más sabio de lo que debería.

Nos ofreció a nosotros dos sillas, una a la derecha del gordo borracho (si le terminé poniendo un apodo ¿Bastante creativa verdad?) la otra estaba a su izquierda. Mientras nos sentábamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, el gordo borracho nos miraba con ojos inyectados de sangre, aunque no me inmuté ante su expresión.

– Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: Bienvenidos al campamento mestizo, ya está, ahora no esperen que me alegre de verlos – expresó el gordo borracho, ganándose una mala mirada de mi parte. Debería de ser más educado con los nuevos campistas, pero aun con su actitud, quiero una pelea amistosa con él.

– Vaya... Gracias – respondió el chico azabache sarcásticamente, apartándose un poco del gordo borracho. Pareciera recordar a alguien a quien nunca más quisiera volver a ver.

– ¿Annabeth? – llamó el hombre a la chica rubia presentándonos – Percy, ella es Annabeth, pero aun así no sé tu nombre querida – dijo el hombre – Hola soy Son Sandy, un placer conocerlos – respondí dando una leve reverencia y mi característica sonrisa, que al igual que la de mi hermano es contagiosa. El resto me sonrió de vuelta, pero eso no incluye al gordo borracho, que de seguro se levantaría con el pie izquierdo de la cama está mañana.

– Annabeth, querida ¿Podrías ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once – esperen él solamente nombro al chico azabache, entonces... ¿Dónde me quedaré yo? Espero que no terminé por votarme a la calle.

– Claro, Quirón – contestó la chica rubia, que aparentaba al menos tener alrededor de la edad de mi cuerpo encogido.

La chica rubia es morena con el pelo rizado rubio, pero lo que más destacaría de ella, son sus ojos de un gris tormentosos, bonitos e intimidantes, es como si pudieran analizar la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea. Espero tener el tiempo suficiente para poder hablarle está vez, ya que antes no habíamos comenzado con una buena aura.

Ella le echo un vistazo al cuerno de la vaca mutante, y miró a los ojos del chico azabache, por un momento me imagine que le diría algo sorprendente, pero lo que dijo a continuación no era lo que estábamos esperando, fue mucho mejor.

– Babeas cuando duermes – dijo monótonamente la chica rubia, lo que me hizo reír a carcajadas limpia, ganándome una mala mirada de parte del chico azabache, pero ¿A quién puede culpar? Si pudiera en este instante chocaría los cinco con ella, eso fue hilarante.

La chica rubia después, salió corriendo hacia el campo, con su pelo suelto siendo ondeado por el viento en su espalda.

– Bueno... – comentó casualmente el chico azabache, tratando de cambiar el tema en cuestión, aunque aún seguiré recordando eso en mi mente.

– ¿Trabaja aquí señor Brunner? – dijo el chico azabache y debo decir que ahora estoy confundida ¿No se llamaba Quirón? – No soy el señor Brunner, mucho me temo que no era más que un seudónimo, puedes llamarme Quirón – contestó el hombre al chico azabache, eso tiene mucho más sentido en realidad.

– Vale... – dijo el chico azabache perplejo, aún sin poder creer lo que está sucediendo, mirando hacia el director gordo borracho del campamento.

– ¿Y el señor D? ¿La D significa algo? – preguntó el chico azabache – Yo también quiero saber eso último – agregué también mirando directamente al gordo borracho.

El mismo gordo borracho dejó de barajear los naipes y nos miró como si acabáramos de decirle una grosería – Jovencitos, los nombres son poderosos, no se va por allí usándolos sin motivo – respondió él y otra vez con el tema de los nombres ¿A quién le importa eso? Al parecer a la gente de este mundo.

– Ah, ya perdón – contestó el chico azabache nuevamente sarcástico, sin embargo, yo no le respondí nada, ya que no me arrepiento de mi pregunta, es algo que cualquiera hubiera dicho en estas circunstancias.

– Debo decir, Percy – intervino el hombre, haciendo que le agradeciera internamente por su interrupción.

– Que me alegro de verte sano y salvo, hace mucho tiempo que no hago una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial, detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo – expresó sinceramente el hombre – ¿Visita a domicilio? – preguntó el chico azabache – Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó de tu presencia en cuanto te conoció, él presentía que, en ti, había algo de especial, así que me decidí encontrarte. Convencí amablemente a otro profesor de latín de que pidiera una baja – explicó el hombre al chico azabache.

– ¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? – preguntó el chico azabache y el hombre asintió – Francamente al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el campamento mestizo, pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender, pero, no obstante, has llegado aquí vivo, esa es siempre la primera prueba a superar – explicó nuevamente el hombre, dejándome sorprendida ¿La primera prueba? Eso significa que hay muchas otras personas que no viven para llegar aquí, espero poder hacer algo al respecto.

– Grover – interrumpió repentinamente el gordo borracho – ¿Vas a jugar o no? – exclamó él cansado de la torpeza del chico burro.

– ¡Sí, señor! – contestó el chico burro con voz aterrada, temblando al sentarse en una silla sobrante. No veía por qué estaba tan aterrado, pero el gordo borracho, debía de tener ese nivel de energía por algo.

– Supongo que saben jugar al pinacle – exclamó el gordo borracho, observándonos con recelo.

– La verdad es que no – respondí sin vacilación por los dos, haciendo que el gordo borracho me mirará molesto – La verdad es que no "señor" – puntualizo el gordo borracho, pero si cree que le voy a responder a eso, está muy equivocado.

Al parecer me gane otra mala mirada de su parte, no es que funcione mucho conmigo – Bueno – dijo el gordo borracho cambiando el tema – Junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el comecocos, esto es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo – continuó el gordo borracho, tratando de decirnos indirectamente que éramos unos indecentes, pero eso no funcionará.

Me críe sola con mi hermano en el bosque, no sabía mucho de la sociedad, aunque eso no significa nada, ese juego no es uno de los mejores pasatiempos existentes, yo diría que son las artes marciales.

– Estoy seguro de que los chicos aprenderán – intervino una vez más el hombre.

– Por favor dígame ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun... Quirón ¿Por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme? – preguntó el chico azabache cansado de no recibir sus repuesta, por fin se viene lo bueno, para después ir a comer ¿No...? Esto si que es una tortura para mi estómago hambriento.

El gordo borracho resopló – Yo le había hecho la misma pregunta – dijo repartiendo las cartas y el chico burro se estremecía cada vez que recibía una.

El hombre le sonrió con aire comprensivo al chico azabache, como queriéndole dar a entender que no importaba cuan descabellada podría ser su pregunta, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse con él presente.

– Percy, ¿Tú madre no te contó nada? – preguntó el hombre y el chico azabache se puso a recordar sus últimos momentos con su madre.

– Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera, también que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme, quería tenerme cerca – contestó el chico azabache, haciendo que el gordo borracho resoplará nuevamente – Lo típico, así es como los terminan matando y jovencito ¿Vas a aportar o no? Luego te toca a ti jovencita – dijo el gordo borracho interviniendo en su conversación.

– ¿Qué? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo, causando que el gordo borracho, nos explicará con impaciencia, como se apostaba en el pinacle, por lo que eso hicimos.

– Me temo que hay demasiado que contar, aún más con Sandy aquí presente – repuso el hombre con firmeza – Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente – él acaba de decir lo que creo ¿Ellos tienen su propia introducción en una película? Eso suena genial.

– ¿Película de orientación? – preguntó el chico azabache, como si acabará de leer mi mente – Olvídalo – exclamó el hombre.

– Bueno, Percy, Sandy, saben que su amigo Grover es un sátiro y también saben – interrumpió el hombre, apuntando al cuerno en la caja de zapatos – Que han matado al Minotauro y esa no es una gesta menor, muchachos. Lo que puede que no sepan, es que grandes poderes actúan en la vida, o en tal caso en este mundo, los dioses griegos, están muy vivos y coleando – explicó el hombre.

El chico azabache miró hacia nosotros, como si estuviera esperando a que le dijéramos que todo esto era una especie de broma enfermiza, pero la única exclamación que recibió, provino del gordo borracho – ¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano! – dijo él, para después reírse, mientras anotaba los puntos.

– Señor D – comenzó a decir el chico burro tímidamente – Si no se la va a comer ¿Puedo quedarme con su lata de Coca-Cola light? – preguntó el chico burro inseguro – ¿Eh? Ah, vale – contestó el gordo borracho, entregándole la lata.

El chico burro le dio un buen mordisco al aluminio ahora vacío – Esperé ¿Me está diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios? – dijo el chico azabache sin poder creérselo al hombre. Por mi parte sinceramente no hay ningún problema, ya conocí a un ser así en mi propio mundo.

– Bueno, veamos – repuso el hombre – Dios, con D mayúscula... Dios... En fin, eso es otra cuestión, no vamos a entrar en lo metafísico – exclamó el hombre esperando un entendimiento de parte de nosotros, pero aún seguíamos confundidos.

– ¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acaba de decir que... – comenzó a decir el chico azabache, para ser repentinamente interrumpido por el hombre.

– He dicho dioses, en plural. Me refería a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: Los dioses inmortales del Olimpo, esa es una cuestión menor – contestó el hombre y miré con una nueva luz hacía donde estaba sentado el gordo borracho, (así que por eso tiene ese nivel de energía) aunque sigo sin comprender quienes son los dioses griegos o sus mitos.

– ¿Menor? – preguntó el chico azabache con cierta expectación – Sí, bastante, los dioses de los que nosotros estábamos hablando en la clase de latín – respondió el hombre mirando al chico azabache.

– En tu caso querida, luego te prestaré algunos libros, para que comprendas mejor tu situación actual – dijo lo último mirando en mi dirección – Sabemos de tu peculiar... llegada – concluyó el hombre con sus ojos brillando en compresión.

– ¿Cómo sabe eso? Hasta ahora, no se lo había dicho a nadie – pregunte desconcertada, que yo sepa aún no le había dicho a nadie de mi repentino viaje a otro mundo – Tenemos ciertas maneras de saber situaciones futuras – contestó enigmático el hombre, ganándose nuevamente miradas confundidas de nosotros.

– ¿Qué maneras? – volví a preguntar, esperando una repuesta concreta – Sí no me equivoco, dentro de poco lo entenderás – respondió el hombre dándonos una mirada llena arrepentimiento, como si no quisiera presenciar lo que nos pasará en un futuro.

– Zeus, Hera, Apolo ¿Se refiere a esos? – interrumpió el chico azabache aun queriendo saber las repuestas que tanto esperaba, pero después de que le preguntará eso al hombre, volvió a sonar un estruendoso relámpago lejano en un día sin nubes ¿En serio? Tengo el presentimiento de que el clima tiene mucho que ver con uno de esos dioses.

– Jovencito – intervino el gordo borracho con aburrimiento – Yo de ti, plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera, lo mismo va para ti jovencita – exclamó el gordo borracho, deteniendo su mirada más en mí que en el propio chico azabache, al parecer le deje una buena impresión o talvez aún sigue molesto por lo del "señor" no es que le hiciera mucho caso.

– Pero son historias... mitos... para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia – dijo el chico azabache con voz vacilante, aunque fue un error, ya que la expresión del gordo borracho, pasó de aburrimiento a molestia.

– ¡La ciencia! – gritó el gordo borracho con burla hacia el chico azabache.

Bulma estaría tan ofendida con él en este momento – Dime Perseus Jackson – exclamó el gordo borracho, haciendo que el chico azabache se estremeciera ¿Su nombre no era Percy? Le preguntaré más tarde.

– ¿Qué pensará la gente de tu "ciencia" dentro de dos mil años? Pues déjame decirte que la llamarán paparruchas primitivas, así es como la llamaran ¡Oh! Adoro a esos mortales, no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva, ellos creen que han llegado taaaan lejos ¿Es cierto o no Quirón? Sólo mira a estos chicos y dímelo – explicó el gordo borracho aún con burla, pero está vez dirigida a nosotros.

Estoy ofendida, ojalá él pudiera ir a mi mundo y ver la tal llamada "ciencia" es solamente algo increíble de presenciar. Seguro que Bulma, ayudo más al mundo que el propio gordo borracho una vez en su larga existencia.

El chico burro se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando todavía su lata de refresco vacía, no abriendo la boca ni para decir pío, mientras el hombre se encontraba con una expresión pensativa.

– Percy – llamó repentinamente el hombre, atrayendo la atención de todos nosotros.

– Puedes creértelo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerse jamás? ¿Existir como eres para toda la eternidad? – explicó el hombre y puedo darle la razón. Quiero volverme mucho más fuerte de lo que soy ahora mismo, pero no por eso me haría inmortal, ya no tendría la sensación de adrenalina que siento al enfrentarme con rivales mucho más poderosos, si fuera inmortal de seguro que me aburriría por el resto de la eternidad.

– ¿Quiere decir independientemente que la gente crea en uno? – inquirió el chico azabache al hombre que asintió.

– Así es, si fueras un dios ¿Qué te parecería que de repente te llamaran un mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Perseus Jackson, que algún día te considerarán sólo un mito, creado para explicar ¿Cómo los niños superan la muerte de sus madres? – recalcó el hombre y eso fue muy grosero de su parte. Aunque el chico azabache sepa ahora que su madre aún sigue con vida, no es para recalcarle en la cara lo que le paso a ella hace algunas horas.

– No me gustaría, pero yo no creo en los dioses – respondió el chico azabache, causando que mire en la dirección del gordo borracho y como sospechaba, se volvió a molestar ante su comentario – Pues más te vale que empieces a creer – murmuró el gordo borracho con molestia.

– P...por favor, señor, acaba de perder a su madre, aún sigue conmocionado – tartamudeó el chico burro interviniendo en su conversación.

– Menuda suerte la mía – gruñó el gordo borracho molestándose cada vez más por segundo.

– Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo ¡Para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen! – exclamó el gordo borracho, haciendo un ademán con la mano, apareciendo una copa vacía en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. De repente la copa se llenó sola de vino tinto, sorprendiendo al chico azabache y dejándolo boquiabierto, pero los demás apenas levantamos la vista ante su demostración.

– Señor D, sus restricciones – le recordó el hombre al gordo borracho, causando que mirará al vino con fingida sorpresa.

– Madre mía – exclamó levantando su vista al cielo – ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón! – terminó por gritar el gordo borracho y tengo el presentimiento de que, en verdad, no se arrepentía de sus acciones.

El gordo borracho volvió a mover su mano y de repente la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola light. Él suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas.

El hombre nos guiñó un ojo – El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido – explicó el hombre, genial otra mitología que aún no sé.

– Una ninfa del bosque... – repitió el chico azabache aun mirando a la lata, (como si viniera del espacio exterior) dándome mucha gracia su expresión.

– Sí – reconoció el gordo borracho – A mi padre le encanta castigarme, la primera vez, prohibición ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez... bueno, la chica era una preciosidad y no pude resistirme, por lo que me envió aquí, a la colina mestiza un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú diciendo "será mejor influencia, trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos" ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto – explicó el gordo borracho exaltado y quien quiera que sea su padre, debo conocerlo e igualmente pedirle un combate amistoso.

– Y...y... su padre es... – balbuceó el chico azabache.

– Di immortales Quirón – repuso el gordo borracho aún molesto con el chico azabache.

– Pensaba que le habías enseñado a este chico lo básico, hasta la jovencita dedujo más rápido que él y ni siquiera pertenece aquí. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto – dijo el gordo borracho, haciendo que el chico azabache, se internará en sus recuerdos.

– Usted es Dioniso... el dios del vino – dijo el chico azabache, saliendo de sus pensamientos y el gordo borracho puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños "menuda lumbrera"? – preguntó el gordo borracho.

– S-sí, señor D – afirmó el chico burro con miedo – Pues menuda lumbrera, Percy Jackson ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizá? – dijo el gordo borracho con sarcasmo.

– ¿Usted es un dios? – preguntó incrédulo el chico azabache – Sí, niño – afirmó el gordo borracho – ¿Un dios? ¿Usted? – volvió a preguntar el chico azabache, igual de crédulo y no puedo culparlo, si no fuera por su Ki, no hubiera pensado que él fuera un dios.

El gordo borracho miró directamente a los ojos del chico azabache y por su descontrolado Ki, podría decir que lo que sea que estuviera viendo, no era para nada agradable.

– ¿Quieres comprobarlo, niño? – preguntó el gordo borracho ceñudo – No... no, señor – respondió el chico azabache, bajándole la tensión repentina al ambiente.

El gordo borracho volvió su mirada a la partida – Me parece que he ganado – dijo él mostrando un as.

– Un momento, señor D – repuso el hombre enseñándole una escalera, contando los puntos.

– El juego es para mí – dijo el hombre, pero con lo que ambos no contaban es con mi buena suerte en este tipo de situaciones.

– ¡Esperen! – grite atrayendo la atención – En realidad gano yo – exclame mostrando un pináculo de mano.

El chico azabache, pensaba que el gordo borracho me pulverizaría o algo así, porque me estaba mirando con una expresión de pánico, pero él mismo, solamente se levantó con el chico burro imitándolo.

– Estoy cansado – comentó el gordo borracho – Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche, pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos – agregó lo último para el chico burro, causando que su cara se perlara de sudor.

– S-sí, señor – tartamudeó el chico burro como repuesta y el gordo borracho se volvió por última vez hacia nosotros por el día de hoy – Cabaña once, Percy Jackson y ojo con tus modales, lo mismo va para ti Son Sandy – terminó de decir el gordo borracho, para adentrarse por la casa, seguido de un tristísimo chico burro.

– ¿Estará bien Grover? – preguntó el chico azabache y me interese también en su repuesta, estaba preocupada por el chico burro. A pesar del poco tiempo que nos llevamos conociendo, lo estoy considerando un amigo.

– Bueno... Dioniso no está loco de verdad, es sólo que detesta su trabajo, lo han... bueno, castigado, supongo que dirían ustedes y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo – contestó el hombre, aunque parecía también estar un poco preocupado por el chico burro, eso no es nada tranquilizador en absoluto.

– El monte Olimpo – dijo el chico azabache pensativo – ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba? – preguntó él y me imagine la torre de Kamisama ¿Será lo mismo con el monte Olimpo que tanto hablan? No me sorprendería en realidad, porque al parecer algunos de los dioses, tienden a vivir en los cielos.

– Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, como los dioses – explicó el hombre, entonces si está en los cielos, tengo que ir a visitarlo alguna vez.

– ¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? En... ¿Estados Unidos? – preguntó el chico azabache asombrado por ese nuevo descubrimiento.

– Desde luego, los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente – confirmó el hombre, pero nos confundió con esa última parte – ¿El qué? – respondimos en sincronía y al parecer debo acostumbrarme a que ocurra a menudo.

– Venga, Percy, despierta de Sandy se entiende, pero en verdad ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No, es una fuerza viva. Una consciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años, los dioses forman parte de ella, incluso podría decirse que son la fuente o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia, después, como bien sabrás (o eso esperaba el hombre), el corazón del fuego se trasladó a Roma, y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá (Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses – comenzó a explicar el hombre y ahora siento curiosidad por aprender más acerca de este nuevo mundo.

– Y después murieron – interrumpió el chico azabache y no pude evitar darme una palmada en la cara.

Puedo estar acostumbrada a repuestas así gracias a mi hermano, pero en serio, llevan hablando de la inmortalidad desde el principio de la charla, aunque no puedo quejarme, a veces también soy muy lenta con algunos asuntos.

– ¿Murieron? No ¿Ha muerto el occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña... Donde quiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra, sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura. La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años. También puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en Estados Unidos. Mira nuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus, mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares, te guste o no te guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma), Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente, así que el Olimpo está aquí y por lo tanto también nosotros – explicó el hombre y el chico azabache se encontraba abrumado, especialmente por el hecho de que pareciera estar incluido en el "nosotros" del hombre, como si formase parte de un club oculto.

– ¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién... quién soy yo? – preguntó el chico azabache, haciendo que el hombre le sonriera significativamente, mientras desplazaba el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero el chico azabache lo pensaba imposible, ya que estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo, aunque su Ki lo delataba, este hombre no es normal.

– ¿Quién soy? – murmuró el hombre – Bueno, esa es la pregunta que todos queremos que respondan ¿Verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once, tienes nuevos amigos por conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones, además está noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galletas, chocolates y malvaviscos y a mí me pierde el chocolate – respondió el hombre y esa última parte me dio mucha más hambre que antes, espero que la noche llegue pronto, ya me puedo imaginar toda esa comida.

Entonces el hombre se levantó de su silla de ruedas, pero de una manera muy rara. Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, pero estas no se movieron, si no que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio pensé que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos, como de un gigante, pero siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún otro hombre.

Nosotros pudimos observar que en realidad la parte frontal es la de un animal con músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla, si no una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas y debía de ser mágica, porque no había otra forma de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro.

Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera y por último los cuartos traseros. La caja de antes quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas pegadas por delante. Miramos a la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: Un enorme pony blanco, pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vimos a un hombre común y corriente, pero de la cintura para abajo el tronco de un caballo.

– ¡Qué alivio! – exclamó el ahora apodado hombre pony, respirando aún más tranquilo que hace algunos minutos.

– Llevaba tanto tiempo allí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno vengan, Percy Jackson, Son Sandy, a conocer a los demás campistas – dijo alegremente el hombre pony, mirándonos y esperando una reacción a su reciente revelación.


	4. Conozco a la chica ruda y la niña del fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la gran revelación de que los dioses griegos existen en este mundo, algo que a Sandy aún le falta mucho por aprender, llego el momento de conocer el campamento mestizo y mientras pasean por el lugar, conocen a gente nueva y visitan las doce cabañas.

Seguía observando al hombre pony que se encontraba en frente mío con asombro, puede que en realidad él no sea la cosa más rara o extraña que hubiera visto en mi aún corta vida, pero hasta ahora no había sabido de esa especie de hombre mitad caballo y la verdad pienso que es increíble ¿Tendrá las mismas tendencias de uno? ¿Será que me dejaría montarlo si se lo pidiera amablemente? Eso entre otras más cosas estaban pasando por mi mente a cada segundo, hasta que salí de mis pensamientos al darme cuenta del porque su energía tiene un cierto parecido a la del chico burro y la vaca mutante.

Todos ellos tienen una parte animal integrada, lo que hace que sus energías tengan ciertas semejanzas, pero allí acaba la cuestión, ya que el hombre pony, también tiene una energía interna parecida al del gordo borracho (si ustedes quieren saber la descripción detallada), siento en él algo poderoso, divino, pero sobre todo antiguo.

En cuanto el chico azabache y mi persona nos repusimos al hecho de que el hombre pony es una especie de hombre mitad caballo, él nos entregó a ambos una vestimenta parecida a la que cargaba el chico burro, aunque en mi caso es diferente y por lo que pude apreciar en el corto periodo de tiempo que estuve en este lugar, es cotidiano entre los campistas del campamento, utilizar este uniforme a diario.

Nos dispusimos (con la clara guía del hombre pony) en ir a diferentes habitaciones, para poder cambiarnos y la ropa que me dieron consiste en una camiseta de color naranja, manga corta y en el centro de la misma se podía observar a un caballo con alas de color negro, junto a un mensaje, que el hombre pony me informo con antelación que era un idioma usado en este mundo llamado griego antiguo, el cual hasta ahora me enteré que podía entender con absoluta facilidad y decía (< Campamento Mestizo >) También me puse unos jeans cortos de color negros que resaltan mi figura ejercitada, en mi espalda se encontraba el báculo sagrado que nos había dado el abuelito Gohan (que encontré en la única capsula que había traído a este mundo) amarrado en el cinturón de color azul que trae los jeans, la bolsa marrón que cargaba en mi traje anterior (en su interior contienen semillas del ermitaño) y por último unas converse del mismo color azul con una medias negras y largas que llegaban un poco más abajo de mis rodillas.

Permanecí mirándome por unos instantes más en el espejo con mis ojos negros resplandecientes devolviéndome la mirada y aunque yo no quisiera quitarme mi traje de artes marciales, entendía que debía ponerme una vestimenta menos sucia y hecha jirones en algunas partes, gracias a la pelea con cierta vaca mutante. Además esto haría que pudiera mezclarme mejor en las costumbres de este nuevo mundo al que me gustaría llegar a conocer y explorar.

Al terminar de ponerme mi respectiva ropa y en guardar el traje de artes marciales en su respectiva capsula (que acorde revisar completamente más tarde) salí del cuarto, encontrando al hombre pony que esperaba pacientemente junto con el chico azabache que ya se encontraba cambiado en su respectivo atuendo y que de vez en cuando se encontraba lanzándome una que otra mirada de soslayo, dejándome completamente desconcertada.

Después de esa extraña escena, al fin pudimos comenzar a dar un bonito paseo introductorio por el campamento mestizo y en unos instantes, pude notar que el chico azabache caminaba con mucho cuidado al lado del hombre pony (que se encontraba pensativo) como si temiera que sus patas traseras pudieran mandarlo a volar en cualquier momento.

Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol (un juego que se me fue explicado detalladamente por mi amiga Bulma), donde algunos chicos se daban codazos, señalando el cuerno de la vaca mutante que cargaba el chico azabache con expresiones curiosas y la mayoría de esos campistas eran mayores que nosotros.

Los otros chicos burros eran más grandes que nuestro amigo el chico burro, todos ellos trotando por allí con sus camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, agregando que no se cubrían para nada sus cuartos traseros peludos.

Aunque la manera en la que todos nos estaban mirando, me hacía sentir algo extraña, no me importaba sus miradas (en realidad no me importa lo que diría otra persona de mi aspecto o personalidad), pero estaba empezando a incomodar al chico azabache que se encontraba caminando justo a mi lado y pude entenderlo, es como si ellos esperarán a que nosotros hiciéramos algo impresionante e inolvidable.

Un tiempo más tarde ambos sentimos una mirada persistente en nuestras espaldas y nos volvimos a examinar la veleta con forma de águila en el tejado de la casa en la que nos quedamos por la noche, cuando algo capto nuestra atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván. Esa sombra o más bien persona había movido la cortina y ya decía yo que había otra extraña presencia en aquel lugar, pero su energía era tan distorsionada, que no le había dado tanta importancia hasta ahora, así que permanecí mirando ese sitio con absoluta curiosidad.

El chico azabache debe haber sentido su extrañeza también, porque miro en dirección a donde se encontraba parado el hombre pony.

– ¿Qué hay ahí arriba? – preguntó con curiosidad el chico azabache, volviéndose a mirar nuevamente al tejado de la casa.

El hombre pony miró hacia donde el chico azabache señalaba y la sonrisa que tenía se le borro rápidamente de su rostro – Sólo un desván – contesto el hombre pony.

Tuve la sensación de que nos ocultaba información importante y no quería decírnoslo aún ¿Tenía que ver con la expresión afligida que puso al pensar en nuestro destino? Sea lo que sea, terminare por averiguarlo.

– ¿Vive alguien allí? – pregunto nuevamente el chico azabache, insistiendo al hombre pony en darle sus repuestas, pero al parecer él tenía otros planes.

– No, nadie – respondió el hombre pony con una expresión tajante, dado por terminada la discusión.

Mantuve mis preguntas dentro de mí misma por ahora, ya que, si esto tiene algo que ver con una pista que pueda regresarme a casa, pues la tomaría, porque no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo contactarme con mis amigos, al menos puedo hablar de vez en cuando con mi hermano mellizo en mis sueños y eso en sí es un gran avance.

– Vamos, Percy, Sandy – urgió el hombre pony con demasiada premura – Hay mucho que ver – exclamó él para comenzar a caminar, nosotros dos lo seguimos y paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras uno de los chicos burros, tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco.

El hombre pony nos contó que el campamento mestizo producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al Monte Olimpo.

– Cubre nuestros gastos – aclaró el hombre pony mirando hacia el campo.

Nos dijo que las fresas casi no dan trabajo, también que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas (se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca) es como si fuera un fertilizante, además de que funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas.

Observamos al otro chico burro de antes tocar la flauta, su música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto. Me pregunte si el chico burro que conocíamos también podría producir esa clase de energía calmante y si seguiría en la casa aguantando la actitud del gordo borracho.

– Grover no tendrá problemas ¿Verdad? – preguntó de repente el chico azabache como si leyera mis pensamientos y me interese en la repuesta de su pregunta.

– Quiero decir... ha sido un buen protector de verdad – agregó el chico azabache tratando de ayudar en la situación de su mejor amigo, lo que fue muy amable de su parte.

– Es cierto Quirón, nada de esto es su culpa – exprese confirmando la resolución del chico azabache, tratando de ayudar en la situación del chico burro.

El hombre pony suspiró, doblando su chaqueta de tweed y la apoyó sobre su lomo como si fuera una pequeña silla de montar – Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy y Sandy, quizás incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable, pero para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, eso implica encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza – explicó el hombre pony con pesar por la complicada circunstancia del chico burro.

– ¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho! – gritó el chico azabache enfadado por la injusticia de su mejor amigo.

– Apoyo la declaración de Percy, estamos aquí vivos y coleando ¿No? – exprese ganándome una mirada divertida del hombre pony, por la forma en la que afirme nuestro estado actual.

– Estoy de acuerdo con ambos – convino el hombre pony volviendo a su estado neutral.

– Más no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dioniso y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben de juzgarlo y me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro, después de todo, Grover perdió a Percy en Nueva York y aunque encontrará a Sandy, está también el desafortunado... Destino de tu madre, por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraron al interior de nuestra propiedad. El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover – explicó nuevamente el hombre pony y el chico azabache expresaba culpabilidad en su rostro de seguro es por haber abandonado al chico burro en el momento mencionado.

– No es su culpa Quirón, fue por un rayo que el quedo inconsciente, además eso no significa que alguien no sea valiente. Tengo el presentimiento de que Grover hará grandes cosas, que dejará con la boca abierta a esos "sabios burros" del viejo consejo ese – exclame haciendo comillas con los dedos de forma sarcástica (estoy muy segura de que esos viejos burros, son gente que juzga un libro por su portada y no por su contenido), ganándome otra mirada de diversión por parte del hombre pony, pero esta vez apoyado por el chico azabache, que me miraba con un nuevo respecto.

El hombre pony tenía ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, como si quisiera afirmar la declaración anterior, pero no diría más nada por el momento y sin embargo el chico azabache se veía más animado por mi arrebato, aunque aún se sintiera culpable por nuestro amigo el chico burro.

– Le darán una segunda oportunidad ¿No? – preguntó el chico azabache y el hombre pony se estremeció por alguna extraña razón.

– Me temo que está era su segunda oportunidad, Percy – contesto el hombre pony, sonando arrepentido por los acontecimientos de la primera oportunidad que tuvo el chico burro.

– El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó hace cinco años. El Olimpo lo sabe y le aconsejé que esperará antes de volver a intentarlo, después de todo aún es pequeño... – agregó el hombre pony, generándome aún más preguntas y tengo el presentimiento de que está no será la primera, ni última vez que este dudosa con los acontecimientos de este mundo.

– ¿Cuántos años tiene? – pregunte curiosa, mirando al hombre pony.

– Bueno, tiene veintiocho – respondió el hombre pony y podía decir que tanto el chico azabache como mi persona, nos quedamos completamente sorprendimos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto? – preguntó ahora el chico azabache con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

– Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años – contesto el hombre pony.

– Eso es horrible – expresó el chico azabache con toda la sinceridad del mundo y no pude evitar estar más que de acuerdo con él en eso.

– Pues sí – convino el hombre pony.

– En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros y aún no está muy ducho en la magia del bosque. Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir sus sueños. A lo mejor encuentra otra ocupación... – dijo el hombre pony, haciendo que le diera mi mayor expresión de incredulidad posible.

Es que en serio sus comentarios son demasiados duros incluso para mi ¿Qué hay de malo en ser determinado a luchar por tus sueños? Aunque sea así de "torpe" como él dice, no es excusa para tratarlo de ese modo. Solo miren a mi hermano mellizo, muchos dirán que no es la persona más inteligente del planeta, pero hará grandes cosas en el futuro, puedo presentirlo.

– Eso no es justo – dijo el chico azabache, mientras yo asentía ante su declaración.

– ¿Qué paso la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo? – pregunte sonando decepcionada del comentario anterior del hombre pony, haciendo que apartará la mirada con rapidez.

– Mejor seguimos ¿No? – exclamó el hombre pony cambiando la conversación, pero nosotros no estábamos dispuestos a abandonar el tema tan fácilmente.

Además, el chico azabache se veía como si una loca idea comenzará a chisporrotear por su mente – Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo es real... – comenzó a decir el chico azabache, ganándose nuevamente la atención del hombre pony.

– ¿Sí? – pregunto él dudoso por lo que podría estar planeando el chico azabache.

– ¿Significa que también es real el inframundo? – terminó por preguntar el chico azabache y la expresión del hombre pony se ensombreció.

– Así es – se interrumpió a sí mismo por un instante, escogiendo sus próximas palabras con cuidado.

– Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte, pero por ahora... Hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello – contestó el hombre pony, dándose la idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico azabache.

No me sorprende su loca idea, después de todo, quiere comprobar si de verdad su madre no está muerta y no lo culpo por eso, si no pudiera sentir la energía interna de todo ser viviente, haría exactamente lo mismo.

– Vamos, Percy, Sandy, visitaremos el bosque – dijo el hombre pony, pero el chico azabache aún no se había movido de su sitio.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "hasta que sepamos más"? – insistió el chico azabache remarcando su última oración y me imagino a lo que se refería el hombre pony. La luz dorada que rodeo a la mujer antes de desaparecer, no es una forma común de bueno... matar a alguien que yo sepa.

El hombre pony no respondió y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque – Hey... – comencé a decirle al chico azabache afligido, mientras seguíamos al hombre pony.

– Te prometo que resolveremos el asunto de tu madre, pero por ahora es mejor saber de este lugar primero ¿No? – resalte lo más honestamente posible, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

– Gracias... – expresó el chico azabache con sinceridad por tratar de aligerar su estado de ánimo, para después centrar su atención en el camino por el que andábamos.

Seguí el ejemplo del chico azabache y a medida que nos acercamos al hombre pony, reparé la enorme vastedad del bosque que ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie los hubiera pisado desde hace años.

Me recordó un poco a la Montaña Paoz, y había pasado un buen tiempo al que no iba allí por estar entrenando para derrotar al brócoli viviente. Al pensar en eso, hizo que tuviera un abrumador sentimiento de nostalgia, causando que fuera por el barril de los recuerdos de mi pasado en esa bella montaña, llena de magnificas criaturas de la que alguna vez me hice amiga, pero salí de mi repentina ensoñación, al sentir una mano firme sobre mi hombro.

Volví para observar al chico azabache y capté su expresión preocupada – ¿Estás bien? – murmuró él apretando su agarre sobre mi hombro en forma de consuelo.

No pude evitar quedarme en mi lugar, observándolo por algunos momentos – Estoy bien... solo... que este lugar me recuerda mucho a mi hogar y no sé cuándo podre regresar a casa, sé que puedo actuar desinteresada con ese asunto, pero en realidad me preocupo por mis seres queridos ¿Y si no encuentro la manera de volver a verlos? No sé lo que haría si eso ocurriera – explique sintiendo como soltaba su agarre de mi hombro.

– No sé mucho sobre tu problema actual – murmuró el chico azabache dándome ahora la misma mirada determinada que tenía al apoyarlo antes.

– Pero lo resolveremos juntos, como tú me prometiste sobre ayudarme con mi mamá... – se detuvo por unos instantes a la mención de su madre, cerrando sus ojos, para evitar las múltiples sensaciones que querían salir de su interior.

– Prometo que también te ayudaré a encontrar el camino que te lleve de vuelta a casa – terminó por soltar el chico azabache, abriendo lentamente sus ojos y aunque él no se lo esperaba, me acerque dándole un repentino abrazo.

El chico azabache se quedó congelado por un momento, pero en algunos instantes después, sentí como envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, correspondiendo al gesto. Recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo su corazón palpitar tranquilamente, lo que hizo que cerrara inconscientemente mis parpados y que me encontrará sintiendo una rara sensación cálida y cómoda al estar ambos en esta posición (sinceramente no entiendo el porqué) es como si todas mis inseguridades se alejarán con solamente estar envuelta alrededor de sus brazos, es realmente una experiencia tranquilizante.

Aunque el momento se arruino cuando escuchamos al hombre pony llamándonos, ocasionando que el chico azabache se separará rápidamente del abrazo, desviando su mirada avergonzado y con un ligero rubor floreciendo en sus mejillas.

– Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si quieren probar, pero vayan armados – nos dijo el hombre pony, observando al bosque con mucha cautela de seguro no presencio nuestra pequeña escena de antes, lo hubiera sentido.

– ¿Bien surtidos de qué? ¿Armados con qué? – preguntó el chico azabache con voz nerviosa y aunque su rubor bajará, parecía medio perdido en sus pensamientos.

– Ya lo verás el Viernes por la noche hay una partida de captura la bandera ¿Tienen espadas y escudos? – preguntó el hombre pony, haciendo que lo mirará emocionada y que olvidará por un momento mi anterior estado de melancolía, junto con el pequeño momento que pase con el chico azabache.

– ¿Tendremos una batalla? ¿Son fuertes? – exclame emocionada, llenando al hombre pony de múltiples preguntas, pasando por alto la dulce sonrisa que se formó de a poco en los labios del chico azabache, al ver mi pasión resurgida.

– ¿Nosotros con espadas y...? – comenzó a preguntar el chico azabache, ganándose nuevamente nuestra atención, aunque siendo interrumpido por el hombre pony unos segundos después de su inminente confusión.

– Vale, no creo que los tengas, aunque el báculo de Sandy le podría servir con un ligero ajuste y supongo que una cinco te irá bien, luego pasaré por la armería – contesto el hombre pony, evaluándonos con la mirada, para después seguir con la visita.

Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de las canoas, los establos (que al hombre pony no parecía gustarle demasiado), el campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde el hombre pony dijo que se celebraban lides con espadas y lanzas.

– ¿Lides con espadas y lanzas? – preguntó el chico azabache extrañado y debo admitir que me gustaba cada vez más este campamento.

– Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber victimas mortales y por allí está el comedor – respondió el hombre pony casualmente, cambiando un tema así de serio tan abruptamente y me hubiera reído a carcajadas de no ser que al escuchar eso último, atrajo completamente mi atención.

Estaba a punto de dirigirme rápidamente al lugar mencionado (he estado aguantando por mucho tiempo mi apetito), pero fui interceptada por el hombre pony, que me agarró por la parte trasera de mi camiseta y me arrastró lejos de mi paraíso personal, causando que hiciera pucheros infantiles por el resto del camino, escuchando las pequeñas risas soltadas por el chico azabache.

El hombre pony me soltó de la camiseta al ver que no me iba a escapar pronto (la tortura ¿Quieren que muera de hambre?), señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas (diciéndome que son griegas), sobre una colina que miraba al mar y había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic que no tenían ni techo, ni paredes.

– ¿Qué hacéis cuando llueve? – preguntó el chico azabache provocando que el hombre pony lo mirará como si se hubiera vuelto repentinamente tonto, dejándome extrañada por su reacción, esa era una pregunta completamente normal.

– Tenemos que comer igualmente ¿No? – contesto él y aunque estuviera de acuerdo con su repuesta, intercambie miradas con el chico azabache, tratando de transmitirle de que no preguntáramos sobre eso hasta después, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

Al final nos enseñó las cabañas que en realidad eran una especie de mesa redonda. Había como doce en total junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran unas de las construcciones más estrambóticas que había visto nunca, salvo que todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impar a la izquierda, par a la derecha), y ninguna se parecía en nada.

La número 9 tenía chimeneas como una pequeña fábrica; la 4 tiene tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica; la 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol, que por un momento pensé que me realizaban la técnica de Ten Shin Han, el Taiyōken.

Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de (lo que me explico el hombre pony) estatuas griegas, fuentes arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet. En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras y aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego de allí ardía con mucha más fuerza, pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fue una extraña niña de unos nueve años que cuidaba de sus llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara y tuve la rara sensación de acercarme para hablarle o saludarla, así que me quede con el hombre pony y el chico azabache por un rato, esperando la oportunidad de poder escabullirme.

Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las que parecían ser los números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real (no era de mi estilo) de mármol y con columnas delante.

La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de todas, sus puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos.

La 2 tenía mucha más gracia con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores y en sus paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales, que por alguna extraña razón hizo que me recurriera un repentino escalofrío.

– ¿Zeus y Hera? – preguntó el chico azabache al hombre pony.

Al primero lo reconocí, porque el gordo borracho lo había mencionado anteriormente como su padre, pero... ¿Quién es la otra? Tal vez alguna sea su cabaña.

– Correcto – respondió neutral el hombre pony.

– Parecen vacías... – murmuró el chico azabache observando mejor las dos cabañas.

– Algunas lo están, ya que nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos – contesto el hombre pony y cuando el chico azabache se aseguró de que estaba fuera de alcance, se me acerco.

– Así que cada una de estas construcciones es por un dios distinto, es como si fueran sus mascotas – susurró el chico azabache en mi oído, ocasionando que reprimiera un resoplido.

– De seguro las mascotas son mucho más lindas que ellos – respondí causando que esta vez el chico azabache aguantará la risa, pero terminamos riéndonos de todos modos a carcajadas limpia, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al hombre pony.

Doce casas para los doces Dioses Olímpicos (el hombre pony me habló un poco de ellos, prometiéndome después darme los libros con su información personal) pero ¿Por qué algunas estaban vacías? Hay suficiente espacio para muchas personas y de camino acá, aprecie varias energías reunidas en una sola cabaña y espero que no sea por lo que estoy pensado, eso sería demasiado injusto y triste.

Nos acercamos al hombre pony y detuvimos nuestra caminata en la cabaña número 3, no era tan alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida, sus paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bosques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano (era realmente hermosa y más a mi estilo sencillo).

El chico azabache al parecer atraído, le echo un vistazo por la puerta abierta, pero el hombre pony lo detuvo – ¡Uy, yo no lo haría! – aconsejo él apartando al chico azabache de la puerta.

– ¿Pudiste ver algo dentro? – le pregunte al chico azabache en voz baja y empezó a explicarme que antes de que pudiera apartarlo, percibió la salobre esencia del interior, como el viento a orillas del mar, que sus paredes brillaban como abulón y que había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda, pero ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí (en realidad parecía un lugar solitario), pero al menos no es tan glamuroso como las otras cabañas.

– Vamos Percy, Sandy – nos llamó el hombre pony, volviendo al tour de las demás cabañas que si estaban llenas de campistas.

La número 5 era de rojo brillante, pintado de una forma... ¿Interesante? Es como si le hubieran arrojado la pintura encima. Su techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos y una cabeza disecada de jabalí, colgaba encima de la puerta. Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas fornidos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a alto volumen, tuve el presentimiento de que sería una de las cabañas con la que me llevaría bien con sus campistas.

– No hemos visto a más centauros – comentó el chico azabache mirando a su alrededor, como si llegara a encontrar alguno escondido.

– No – repuso el hombre pony con un tono de tristeza por los de su especie.

– Los de mi raza en Estados Unidos son gente salvaje y bárbara, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí – nos explicó el hombre pony, pero me di cuenta de algo importante.

– Espera... ¿Dijiste aquí en Estados Unidos? – pregunte ganándome una sonrisa misteriosa del hombre pony.

– Digamos que hay... Algunos de mi raza que son más que videntes y están ocultos en algún lugar de Inglaterra – respondió él ocasionándome aún más curiosidad por los de su especie.

– Usted dice que se llama Quirón – dijo repentinamente el chico azabache cambiando el tema por un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos ¿Qué habrá descubierto? Debo leer esos libros pronto.

– ¿No de verdad? Yo pensaba que se llamaba Brunner – respondí sarcástica, causando que el chico azabache pusiera los ojos en blanco y me dedicara una sonrisa cariñosa.

– No me refiero a otra cosa ¿Eres el Quirón de las historias? ¿El maestro de Hércules y todo aquello? – preguntó con curiosidad el chico azabache ¿Quién es Hércules? No suena como alguien importante en mi opinión, pero aún no debo juzgar, ni siquiera lo conozco.

– Sí, Percy ése soy yo – contesto el hombre pony, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que le hicieran esa misma pregunta seguido.

– Pero... ¿No tendría que estar muerto? – volvió a preguntar el chico azabache.

El hombre pony se detuvo de repente en su caminata y mire al chico azabache que tuvo muy poco tacto al preguntar eso, me sorprende que no le soltará accidentalmente que es un vejete de la antigüedad.

– ¿Sabes? No podría estar muerto, no depende de mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba, podría ser un maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara. He obtenido mucho de ese deseo... y también he renunciado a mucho, pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún me necesitan. Pensé en ser maestro durante tres mil años. Desde luego, eso no habría estado en la lista de mis diez deseos más ansiados – explicó el hombre pony como si no le importará, pero su energía lo delataba, oculta una gran tristeza que crece cada vez más con el paso del tiempo.

– ¿No se aburre? – preguntó el chico azabache imaginándose lo que sería vivir por milenios sin aburrirse de la vida.

– No, no, a veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro – contesto el hombre pony y si en alguna parte de mí, todavía quedaba algo que quisiera vivir para siempre, murió con ese simple comentario.

– ¿Por qué se deprime? – preguntó el chico azabache al hombre pony.

No pude evitar darme una palmada en la cabeza ¿En serio Percy? serás un buen chico y todo, pero deberías de tener un poco más de cuidado con tus futuros comentarios.

– Ah, mira – dijo el hombre pony que pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído.

– Annabeth nos espera – terminó por decir el hombre pony, para dirigirse en dirección a la chica rubia que habíamos conocido en la Casa Grande (me entere antes de salir, que así se llamaba el sitio en donde nos refugiamos anoche) estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda, la cabaña 11.

Cuando llegamos junto a ella, miraba al chico azabache con una mirada crítica, ocasionando que recordará su comentario de "babea cuando duerme" causando que contuviera un resoplido.

– Annabeth – llamó el hombre pony a la chica rubia captando su atención.

– ¿Te encargas tú de ellos? – preguntó el hombre pony y la chica rubia le asintió.

– Sí, señor – respondió la chica rubia con resignación.

– Cabaña once – dijo el hombre pony más para el chico azabache que para mí, apuntándole la puerta.

– Estás en tu casa Percy y Sandy, te quedarás en la Casa Grande – me comentó esta vez el hombre pony, recibiendo un asentimiento de mí parte (eso resuelve mi duda anterior), pensaba que me echarían del campamento o algo así, creo que había exagerado solo un poco la nota.

La cabaña 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de las fotos que me mostraba Bulma de un campamento, con especial hincapié en lo vieja (_lo cual no me molestaba para nada),_ el umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, junto a una vara con dos serpientes enroscadas.

Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, mucho más que el número de literas (esto era lo que me temía y sospechaba, no hacía falta ser de este mundo para entender la horrible situación) ¿Cómo pueden tratar a estos chicos de esa forma? si todos ellos son hijos de los dioses ¿Reciben estos tratos? Si no hay suficiente espacio, deberían dejarlos quedarse en una cabaña vacía ¿Así son de egoístas los dioses de este mundo? Me pregunte aguantándome la ganas de ir con esas cuerdas de egoístas y gritarles sus verdades en la cara, ya tendré suficiente tiempo para eso después.

El hombre pony no entró, la puerta era demasiado baja para él, pero en cuanto los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron de pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.

El día en el que me incline voluntariamente sin que se ganen el derecho, será en cuanto deje mis luchas de artes marciales y no es que no fuera respetuosa (aprendí modales con mi amiga Bulma), pero solamente me inclinaría en presencia de alguien que se gane mi respeto y que me vea como una igual. No para una persona que quiera demostrar ser superior a alguien inferior, eso no me gustaría para nada.

– Bueno, así pues... – dijo el hombre pony atrayendo la atención.

– Buena suerte, Percy, Sandy, los veré a la hora de la cena – se despidió el hombre pony marchándose al galope hacia el campo de tiro con arco.

Aprovechando que todos seguían distraídos (más aún por la vergonzosa primera impresión del chico azabache al entrar en la cabaña), use mi velocidad para escabullirme del lugar, dirigiéndome a la fogata que había visto antes, donde aún podía sentir la energía distorsionada de esa poderosa niña. Luego me disculpare con el chico azabache por dejarlo abandonado, pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer sí o sí.

Decidí primero seguir mi instinto y al acercarme a la hoguera, la niña que tenía una energía poderosa, pero calmante, se quedó sorprendida al verme acercarme y me miro con sus ojos rojos que parecían llamas danzantes. Antes de sentarme junto con ella (claro pidiéndole permiso primero) le dedique una gran sonrisa de la aún no formada del todo familia Son (marca registrada permanente entre nosotros) pero aún parecía sorprendida de verme allí sentada a su lado.

– ¿Puedes verme? – comenzó a preguntar la niña del fuego, como si fuera algo inesperado que alguien le hablará de pronto.

– Sí, claro, incluso mi amigo también podía verte – conteste sorprendiéndola nuevamente, pero al final se le formo una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

– Yo... Bueno soy Son Sandy ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunte balanceando mis pies de un lado a otro en la banca, causando que la niña se riera un poco por mi apto infantil.

– Soy Hestia – respondió ella observando directamente mi rostro, esperando una reacción de mi parte.

Seguí balanceando mis piernas, mirándola con curiosidad – ¿Disculpa? ¿Debería conocerte? – pregunte viendo como su expresión cambiaba a una aliviada.

– No, en realidad no ¿Y qué haces aquí? Deberías estar recorriendo el campamento con Quirón y tu otro amigo – comentó ella con su voz sonando suave y compresiva, haciendo que tuviera la sensación de poder confiar en ella con mis peores problemas.

– Siempre sigo mi instinto y estoy aquí hablando contigo, pero no me arrepiento – exprese mirando hacia el cielo nublado y luego nuevamente a la niña que había ladeado su cabeza con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué es eso? – preguntó curiosa y le sonreí cálidamente.

– Pues... Se ve que eres buena persona ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? No conozco aún a mucha gente de aquí – conteste ganándome otra expresión sorprendida de su rostro.

– Eres... Alguien interesante, Sandy, muy bien seré tu amiga – dijo ella haciendo que celebrará internamente y comenzamos a hablar por un rato, aunque mayormente era contándole sobre mi vida y ella hablándome de los mitos de por acá (tuve la confianza de contarle que no soy de este mundo) su aura solamente me inspira esa confianza.

Le conté un poco de como conocí a Bulma, la aventura que tuve con mi hermano mellizo, los entrenamientos, junto a sus respectivos maestros y como termine aquí. Aunque guarde la información de las esferas del dragón para mí, junto con mi verdadera fuerza, porque tengo el presentimiento de que ella no es la única que está escuchando nuestra conversación.

– Sí que tuviste una vida difícil... Pero aun así sigues teniendo ese corazón tan puro – expresó la niña de fuego evaluándome con la mirada.

– ¿Gracias? – agradecí un poco dudosa por lo que quería decir realmente.

– ¡Oh! Será mejor que regrese ¿Puedo venir nuevamente a hablar contigo? – pregunte recibiendo una afirmación de su parte.

– Por supuesto, fue agradable nuestra charla. Solo llámame cuando estés aquí y apareceré – explicó la niña de fuego y nos despedimos esperando una próxima interacción entre nosotras.

Seguí la energía del chico azabache, encontrándolo junto a la chica rubia y al parecer rompí un incómodo momento, porque al llegar, la expresión del él paso de molesto a aliviado y se me acerco siendo seguido de la chica rubia.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó el chico azabache mirándome inquisitivamente.

– Lo siento, Percy – murmure juntando mis manos, dándole mi mejor mirada de cachorro mojado.

– Tenía que hacer algo en la hoguera – conteste recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte, pero la chica rubia parecía más renuente a creerme.

– ¿Me perdí de algo? – le pregunté al chico azabache, pero antes de que pudiera responderme, una voz hosca nos interrumpió.

– ¡Pero bueno! ¡Unos novatos! – exclamó una chica ruda, que tenía un aspecto feroz con su pelo largo y greñudo de color castaño en lugar de rojizo. Ella venía hacia nosotros con paso lento y decidido. Tres chicas la seguían, todas ellas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.

– Clarisse – suspiró la chica rubia – ¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así? – preguntó ella con cierta molestia por la presencia de la chica ruda, que le lanzo la misma mirada feroz que la chica rubia cargaba.

– Fijo, señorita Princesa – repuso la chica ruda – Para atravesarte con ella el Viernes por la noche – contesto ella, causando que la chica rubia se enfureciera.

– ¡Erre es korokas! – replicó la chica rubia y aun no entiendo cómo puedo comprender los idiomas de este mundo (la niña de fuego menciono que tenían múltiples idiomas, cuando en mi mundo había solamente uno o eso creo), nunca lo había hablado antes, pero decía (¡Anda a dar a comer a los cuervos!), los demás a parte de la chica ruda y el chico azabache se estremecieron.

El chico azabache junto a mi persona nos mantuvimos expectantes a la escena que estaba ocurriendo entre ambas chicas.

– Los vamos a pulverizar – exclamó la chica ruda, pero le tembló un parpado, tal vez no estaba tan segura de poder cumplir con su amenaza.

– ¿Quiénes son estos? – preguntó la chica ruda evaluándonos.

– Percy Jackson y Son Sandy – presentó la chica rubia – Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares – masculló ella al final de su presentación y se notaba la rivalidad que tenían ambas.

– ¿El dios de la guerra? – preguntó el chico azabache y me interesé en el individuo por su título, tal vez allá encontrado a un oponente ideal, sonreí ante la maravillosa idea.

– ¿Algún problema? – replicó la chica ruda con desdén – No, ninguno – le contesto el chico azabache – Eso explica el mar olor – agregó él causando que aguantará la risa y que la chica ruda se enfureciera.

– Lo que sea. Vengan que les enseño – nos repuso la chica ruda – Clarisse... – comenzó a decir la chica rubia, pero la chica ruda la interrumpió – Quítate de en medio, listilla – exclamó la chica ruda, pero la chica rubia parecía muy firme en su lugar.

El chico azabache pareciera que no quería de su ayuda, por lo que me entregó el cuerno de la vaca mutante y se preparó para pelear y no me interpondré, ya que fue su decisión, pero antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta, la chica ruda lo había agarrado por el cuello y lo arrastro hacia el edificio color ceniza que supe de inmediato que era el lavado.

El chico azabache lanzaba puñetazos y patadas, lo cual no molestaba a la chica ruda que lo siguió arrastrando hasta el baño de las chicas. Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro. Las amigas de la chica ruda reían a todo pulmón, ganándose una mala mirada de mi parte, callándolas en el apto, por los que les sonreí malévolamente, haciendo que a más de una le recorriera un escalofrió.

– Sí, hombre, seguro que es material de los Tres Grandes – dijo la chica ruda empujando al chico azabache hacia un váter, me tense en mi lugar y me prepare para intervenir.

– Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de la risa al ver la pinta de este bobo – exclamó ella, pero sus amigas ya no se reían, recordando la expresión que les había lanzado hace unos pocos segundos.

– Claro, de seguro se muere al ver lo débil que eres en realidad – exclame defendiendo al chico azabache, causando que la chica ruda me lanzará una mirada de soslayo.

– No te preocupes chica, que luego vienes tú – masculló la chica ruda para su error, porque al instante sentí como la energía del chico azabache aumentaba rápidamente.

Las tuberías empezaron a rugir y estremecerse de repente, ocasionando que ella soltara de su cabello y un chorro de agua salió disparado del váter e hizo un arco perfecto por encima de la cabeza del chico azabache, haciendo que de la impresión, cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Me volví justo a tiempo para cuando el agua salió de nuevo de la taza, dándole de lleno a la chica ruda con tanta fuerza que la tumbó nuevamente al suelo y ahora la que reía a todo pulmón era yo, viendo el chorro de agua que la acosaba como si fuera su propio patito bebe personal, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha. Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando, ocasionando que sus amigas empezaran a acercarse, pero me interpuse en su camino.

Aunque no tuve que mover ni un dedo, porque entonces los otros váteres explotaron también y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera.

En cuanto salieron por la puerta, el agua terminó tan pronto como había empezado y claro la chica rubia que se había encontrado al margen observando la escena, tampoco se había librado, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero por suerte, yo reaccione justo a tiempo, liberando una ráfaga de Ki para desviar el curso del agua a otra parte.

La chica rubia que aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar, lo miró conmocionada y yo lo miraba maravillada por su acto, eso fue espectacular, espero que se repita.

El chico azabache observo a su alrededor incrédulo, reparando en que estaba en el único sitio seco de la estancia. Había un círculo de suelo seco en su entorno y no tenía ni una sola gota de agua en su ropa, nada, se puso lentamente de pie con mi ayuda, mientras sus piernas le temblaban tal cual a una gelatina.

– ¿Cómo has...? – preguntó la chica rubia aún incrédula por la acción del chico azabache.

– No lo sé – contesto él mirándose las manos – ¡Eso fue impresionante! – exprese animando al chico azabache, dedicándole una gran sonrisa que fue correspondida algo vacilante, pero que después agarro más vigor.

Cuando salimos afuera, la chica ruda y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, con un puñado de campistas que se habían reunido a su alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos la gente sinceramente no aguanta metros sus narraciones en donde no les conviene

La chica ruda tenía el pelo aplastado por toda su cara, su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y olía a alcantarilla. Cuando parecía que nos acercábamos, nos dedicó una mirada de absoluto odio.

\- Están muertos, chicos nuevos. Totalmente muertos - exclamó la chica ruda comenzando un pararse, junto a sus amigas ¿En verdad nos está amenazando con la muerte? Ella había empezado con todo esto siendo una matona y ahora que sufre de su propio karma, nos tira totalmente la culpa, es injusto.

\- ¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del agua, Clarisse? Entonces cierra el pico - replicó el chico azabache, causando un resoplido y una mano alzada de mi parte; él alzo su mano también, haciendo que chocáramos los cinco.

\- Buena esa - le murmuró al chico azabache con suavidad y admiración por su acto - Lo tienes - contesto él mirándose orgulloso de sí mismo.

Sus amigas tuvieron que contenerla, para luego arrastrarla hacia su cabaña la 5 (la que pensaba que me caerían bien, pero al parecer me equívoco) mientras que los otros campistas se apartaban para no recibir una patada de sus pies voladores.

La chica rubia nos observaba fijamente - ¿Qué? - pensamos que el chico azabache algo incómodo por su mirada - ¿Qué estás pensando? - Le agregue a la chica rubia que ahora nos miraba con determinación.

\- Estoy pensando que los quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera - contesto la chica rubia, recibiendo una mirada confundida de mi parte ¿Se necesitan equipos para competir? Si es así entonces ya tiene mi confirmación y por lo que parece la del chico azabache también.

No puedo esperar a que comiencen con esa captura a la bandera ¿Será entretenida? ¿Podré usar mi verdadera fuerza? Tendré que averiguarlo hasta entonces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿¡Se enteraron!? Cuando una querida amiga me lo contó todo, solté un grito tan fuerte, que asusto a toda mi cuadra, pero no lo pude evitar, esa noticia la había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo (muchos años). Nuestro querido tío Rick, al fin confirmo que se hará una serie con Disney+ de los cinco libros de Percy Jackson como temporadas.
> 
> Estoy demasiado emocionada, no puedo esperar a que dentro de unos años saquen la serie, ya que por ahora apenas está empezando con el guión (que lo escribirá el mismo tío Rick, no se preocupen) sinceramente tengo mucho optimismo con el futuro proyecto, sé que las películas no fueron de lo mejor (pudieron haber mejorado eso por mucho), pero vamos a por lo menos dar la oportunidad de que salga.
> 
> He leído algunas críticas y ni siquiera han terminado de sacar el guion o un trailer oficial, pero deberíamos pensar en otra cosa, ya que sinceramente uno de mis libros favoritos de la infancia, por fin sacará su verdadero potencial, deberíamos imaginar ahora lo que saldrá: Lloraremos cuando Sally Jackson se sacrifique y sea capturada por el Minotauro, mataremos a Gabe Ugliano por maltratar a Percy, reiremos a carcajadas cuando Annabeth Chase le diga a Percy que "babea cuando duerme", maldeciremos a Luke por traicionar a los dioses, insultaremos a Zeus por ser toda una reina del drama, celebraremos cuando Thalia sea liberada del pino, le gritaremos a Bianca Di Angelo por abandonar a su hermano pequeño, veremos a un hermoso Nico Di Angelo en la pantalla (tal vez junto a Will Solace), gritaremos junto a los semidioses cuando luchen por el Olimpo, pero sobre todo, nos sentiremos triunfadores cuando acabe la guerra contra el dios del tiempo, pero lloraremos por la redención de Luke Castellan y su gran sacrificio.
> 
> Así que seamos los fanáticos más leales, celebremos la buena noticia que acaba de salir el 14 de Mayo. Gritemos con todas nuestras fuerzas por la nueva adaptación y quien sabe, tal vez si todo sale bien, tendremos los otros libros del tío Rick como nuevas temporadas para la serie y suframos más por todas las muertes de sus personajes, queremos eso ¿No?
> 
> Bueno eso es todo ¡Cuídense!


End file.
